Dead?
by zizzy333
Summary: Harry is able to escape from Voldemort again, but everybody thinks he didn't make it. He stays at an old ladies house to try and figure out what to do. Will he get the word out that he is still alive, or will Voldemort find him first?
1. Prologue

Ok- I have been meaning to make a Harry Potter fan fic. ever since I made my pen name but it took me this long to think of something and write it down before I forgot it. So this is my first one… suggestions wanted!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hogwarts-

Ron-

Hermione-

mad-

fire-

portkeys-

Death Eaters-

Voldemort-

fight-

huge fight…

A sudden throb in the back of his head is what woke him from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes and discovered this made his head hurt more- so he closed them. He tried to remember what happened besides the vague details. This was very hard considering his growing headache. He chanced another peak. This time he opened his eyes slowly.

Harry Potter was staring up at a clear, blue sky and a sun that told him that is was around breakfast. He rubbed his sore head and discovered a large bump and dried blood where it hurt. He also discovered that his scar was throbbing dully. That was never a good sign. He got to his elbows slowly and almost yelled in surprise when he discovered someone lying next to him. He looked around and to his horror saw a sea of bodies around him. He scrambled to his feet to see the whole scene.

Most were Hogwarts students, but there were a good number of people in masks and black cloaks too. He didn't know how many were dead or how many were just knocked out, as he was. He hoped to God that most were just knocked out. Then, with a sinking heart he remembered everything.

-Flashback-

He was at Hogwarts before it happened. Ron and Hermione were furious at each other because Hermione heard a rumor that Ron was getting back with Lavender again so they weren't talking to each other. Harry was trying to restore peace for days but nothing seamed to be working. Then in the middle of the night- last night- there were massive explosions happing all around the Hogsmade and Hogwarts area and nobody knew the cause. It got to the point were the Head Mistress, Professor McGonagall, ordered the staff to start making portkeys to get the students out of there while they sorted it out. Already, almost everybody in Hogsmade apparated away, scared for their lives.

They were all sent to the mountains, off Hogwarts grounds, because it was basically too dangerous to walk with out the risk of being blown to bits. It was really starting to get out of hand. Now they were not protected by all the spells and charms and enchantments that were protecting Hogwarts. Probably, it was planed like this because the Death Eaters just happened to make an appearance.

Most people escaped in to caves or others were portkeied off to some other place- but some stayed to fight- Harry, Ron, and Hermione included. At first the Death Eaters were heavily out numbered but it looked like they were just trying to find something, and then get the heck out. Right when everything seemed to be calming down and Hogwarts winning, Voldemort showed up. Just the sight of him sent everybody running. Harry was shoved off with the crowd. Then without warning something hit him with such force that he blacked out.

-End of Flashback-

A chilly wind blew through his unruly black hair. He shivered as his memory flashed back at him. Then he then remembered Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Where were they? Where they hurt? Harry shivered again at the thought if something happened to them. He quickly bounded down the hill looking for any sign of the three. He hoped over bodies and scanned for familiar faces. He saw several people he had seen before in the halls. He wanted to be anywhere but here- he hoped it was all just a huge nasty nightmare… but it wasn't.

Every once in a while he would see somebody that was in the D.A. he stopped when he saw Neville and checked if he was still breathing. To his relief he, as was many of the other familiar faces, would probably recover… but some were not so lucky. After about 15 minutes of searching he saw a bushel of brown hair among the mess.

He quickly ran over to her and turned her over. For a moment he didn't know what to expect. For a couple for seconds nothing happened. Then he saw her take in a deep breath and turn over again. He was so relived that he almost smiled. Then he remembered Ron and Ginny. He quickly swallowed his relief and started searching again. Soon he found Ron as well but he still couldn't find Ginny. He searched and searched. He finally sat down on a ledge that over looked the battlefield and just hoped that she had taken a portkey back to Hogwarts, because she certainly wasn't here.

He guessed the battle had just ended maybe an hour before- and nobody had come looking for them yet. As he was looking out at all the people he felt his throat swell up and his eyes water. The Death Eaters were after him… not all the other people that stood up for him. All of these people protected him weather they knew it or not. Some even died for him… He quickly wiped the moisture from his eyes and drew in a deep breath to calm himself.

Then all of the sudden his scar seamed to burst open. He yelled out in surprise and pain. He looked around and sure enough he saw Voldemort appear behind him. He scrambled up, grabbing for his wand but surprisingly Voldemort didn't make a move. He was simply looking out at all the bodies with a cruel smile on his face.

"Look at all the death you have caused- we have caused, Harry… except you didn't even have to cast a single killing curse. You just had to exist." Voldemort let out a cold, cruel laugh that sent chills down Harry's' spine. Harry balled his hands in to fists. He wasn't going to be intimated- or at least show it.

Besides how could all of this be his fault? It infuriated Harry for him to say such a preposterous remark—but could he have a point?

He thought about it. If he, Harry, didn't exist, Voldemort would no longer be looking for him, he would no longer destroying peoples lives trying to find him. Yet he would just do it anyways, with or with out Harry. Though if Harry did exist, along with Voldemort, it would be just the same. So basically he had no choice but to kill Voldemort. That would regain peace in both the magical and muggle world, like it was for the first fourteen years people thought Voldemort was dead. But how he could kill Voldemort, he did not know. He cursed the prophecy that bound his fate with Voldemorts. Kill or be killed.

It was Voldemort's icy tone that brought him out of his thinking trance. "You have escaped me for your last time Potter. Now you shall pay for the humiliation you have caused me. People are starting to believe that I cannot kill a simple boy…" He paused for a moment, his nostrils flaring in either rage or excitement, or both. Voldemort took a deep breath and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry knew it was coming; he simply rolled out of the way, behind a boulder. It was still a very close shave though because he had expected him to monologue longer. Harry pointed his wand towards him from the ground. "Stupefy!" He didn't know if he could actually knock out the Darkest Wizard of all time, but he could try. Sure enough it was deflected with a wave of Voldemorts wand and another spell came hurling his way.

He had only seen this sort of curse when Voldemort was dueling with Dumbledore in his fifth year. He instead he rolled the other way- knowing that even though he might put up a shield- it would still probably do some heavy damage.

Now that he looked where he was positioned he discovered that rolling that way was almost as bad of an idea that trying to block the spell, because not only was he was vulnerable but also right if front of Voldemort.

He quickly got to his feet thinking of a curse that might actually work when he was sent to his knees by Voldemorts next curse. It was the Cruciatus Curse- the torturing spell. Harry struggled now not to scream out. He fell to the ground twitching and yelping. He hoped it would be over- he had never held it this long before. It was white-hot pain that seemed to rattle his very skull. Was Voldemort trying to make him go mad, like Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom? He was now absolutely screaming and wreathing in agony. At last Voldemort decided to lift it. Harry didn't even bother to get up. He just lay on the ground shaking, and trying to catch his breath.

All of the sudden Voldemort grabbed Harry by the neck and lifted him off the ground with amazing strength for a man that looked so feeble. He then shoved him in the side of the mountain, his head hitting it with a crack. Harry saw stars burst in front of his eyes. Once they cleared away he clearly saw Voldemort's wand pointed directly at his scar, which was now burning more than it had ever in his life.

Voldmort looked lively. "Say goodbye Potter," Harry was forced to look into his pitiless red eyes and pure horror surged through him. He knew he was going to die. Before he panicked his instincts kicked in and told him he had to get away so with out much thought; he kicked Voldemort in the shin.

Voldemort grip loosened as he stumbled and Harry took this opportunity to squirm out of his grip. Before Harry could do anything Voldemort had regained his composure and sent a blazing, sparking purple spell towards him that he had never seen before. It happened so fast Harry couldn't have possibly done anything.

The spell hit him and immediately took its effect. What ever it was, it seemed to be trying to tear his very soul in half. He yelled out in agony. He would have rather preferred that it would kill him instantly. On top of it all, it felt like his scar was on fire. As he hit the ground and was slipping in to the blackness that surrounded his brain he could have sworn he heard someone scream his name off in the distance…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC….

Yea… sorta dark…. I know… but it will get better! Girl scout promise…

Anywho I practically have chappie 2 done but I just want to see the feed back I get and see if it's good before I post it up… I won't be one of those gambler types and say "Won't post up chappie 2 until I get 10 reviews!" or something but I will say the more reviews I get… the faster I type! lol.


	2. Missing in Action

Wow… I would have posted if I just got one or two reviews! Thanks guys! I feel so special… lol. Okay dokay… here is the next chapter! Ohhh! I almost forgot again! I got to put my disclaimer up! Ahem…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

Ok here is chappie 2!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

She had been knocked out by a simple "stupefy!" spell. She could have easily blocked it, but she was paying attention to more—pressing matters. While one Death Eater was trying to kill her, the other was trying to simply knock her out.

She had a choice, so she dodged one spell and got hit with the other. She was out for about an hour or two- she missed Voldemort appearing, but she woke up after she had been turned over. Yet she wasn't fully aware of what was her surroundings were until she heard screaming.

She had felt a sense of urgency and got up. It took her a while to figure out where the noise was coming from, but then she spotted them. Voldemort and Harry… Voldemort had Harry pinned to the side of the mountain. She witnessed the battle from afar. She gasped when Harry was hit by the purple spell.

She knew what that spell was. You could block it, but it was very fast. It was also deadly if done right. It was called the De Verduistering Curse. It meant blackout in English, and blackout could mean a number of different things. She had no hesitation. She started running towards the cliff, which was sort of far away, screaming "Harry!" seeing if she would get a response. She got none.

She couldn't believe what she just saw. She didn't. She lost all common scenes because she was so terrified and infuriated at what she just saw. First thing she was going to do was go up there and curse the living daylights out of Voldemort. Then she was going to go simply stand Harry up and he would be okay. Then he would smile at her and say "Thanks."

She got to the base of the cliff and started running up it, but all of the sudden somebody grabbed her. She tried to keep running even though her tears were blurring her vision. Then she heard a familiar voice say "Hermione! You can't do anything! Your going to get yourself killed!" She recognized it as Ron's voice.

She kept trying to get away from his grip for a while, bet then, with all of her emotions suddenly peaking, she turned around and hugged Ron, crying in to his shoulder. She still didn't believe what she just saw. It was very emotionally draining to see one of your best friends die right in front of you.

After a moment of calming her down Ron said "C'mon we need to get out of here." She let go of him and looked back up the cliff. Voldmort was nowhere to be found.

Ron apparated both him and Hermione out of the mountain area, telling himself that he should go tell McGonagall as soon as possible, so she and others could come back and see the damage. Even more to see if Harry was still alive….

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

All he knew was that he was hurt and he was not safe. He needed to get away of here. He, even though he wasn't sure who "he" was at the time, would come back to see if he finished the job. He needed to go now. Harry opened his eyes to try and find a place to hide. He saw a cave a little more up the mountain. He probably wouldn't have even noticed it, if it weren't for the heightened senses you get when you're terrified.

It was painful and tiring work to get up and go up to it, especially because the setting sun was blinding him. Every part of his body felt like knifes were slashing in to him at every movement he made. After a good ten agonizing minutes, he got there, climbed in between the gap and fell upon the cave floor. He felt the since of pain overwhelm him again and a moment later he fell unconscious.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Harry! Haaaaaarryyyyyyy! HARRY!" Ron yelled desperately. He had no idea where Harry was. He had been searching for over an hour now, along with Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, various other staff members, and many ministry workers, including most of his family but no one had succeeded in finding him yet. McGonagall insisted they went in the morning but even though it was dark he knew where Harry had fallen. You could imagine his surprise when he wasn't there.

Ron along with others were trying their best to find him, but Ron was also scared what he would discover when he found Harry. He tried not to think about it as much as possible, but the thoughts that Harry might not have made it this time kept slipping back in to his mind.

Even though he had doubts, he swore to himself that he would not give up until he found his best friend. The one who had helped him survive through all his years at Hogwarts. The one who was there in good times and bad. Harry, Hermione and he were practically inseparable. He didn't know what he would do if it was just lowered down to he and Hermione.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After a few days of being unconscious in the hidden cave, Harry finally awoke. He still felt incredibly tired and painful. He tried to remember what happened but he came up blank. He didn't even remember who he was! He knew that some one was looking for him though, and he knew he was dangerous. He had a dream about it. A cloaked figure with a cold, high-pitched voice had been furious, torturing his minions until they found someone who he had been sure was dead, but somehow survived. When they still came up empty handed, the evil man said that he would go looking for him himself then, because the two were somehow linked… the dreams details were slipping away as fast as if you were trying to catch and hold water with your hands. He knew that he had to get away from this cave, first because there was no food or water in it, and he was starving, but because he had the strangest feeling that he was the one the evil, creepy man was looking for. He peaked his head out of the cave. It was dark out, with no moon but with a few stars shining brightly in the black sky. He decided it was best if he went now, and silently crept out of the cave.

He started down the path, deciding to get to the bottom of the mountain first. When he was about halfway down, he turned a corner and jumped in surprise. There was a man sleeping on the mountainside. He didn't know what to make of him until he saw where he was standing. He had been there before…

Suddenly a vision flashed in front of his eyes. It was of the evil, creepy man and him were dueling, he saw purple sparks flying toward him, he tried to move out of the way but his feet seemed glued to the ground. When the spell hit him, he felt a sharp pain from his forehead that awoke him from the vision.

He was standing right in the spot where he was hit in his vision… he linked the sleeping man with the scene he just saw and decided that he might be on the evil, creepy man's side and ran the opposite way. He was heading back up the mountain to see if he could find a different path. As soon as he found the first one that could be possibly considered a path, he ran down it, promising himself to get as far away from the mountain as possible.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It had been two days since the battle and still no one could find Harry. They had cleared away all the dead bodies, which surprisingly wasn't that many. All the other injured ones were either in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts or in St. Mugo's Hospital for madness and injury. Ron's spirits were low as he looked from cave form cave for the second time. When he saw Professor McGonagall heading towards him his heart did a belly flop. He wasn't sure if he should be excided, or if he should be scared. Once she reached him she said, "You should be getting back to class, Ronald. You have no need to be here."

Remembering his internal promise he said "No, not until we find Harry." McGonagall all of the sudden looked the oldest he had seen her. "We will keep trying to find him, but I wouldn't keep my hopes too high." Ron looked at her for a second trying to not imagine what she meant. She must have conceived it as a confused look and sighed.

Then she said, "Ron, its predicted Harry is dead. The reason we can't find his body is because we think You-Know-Who won't let us even have that." This is exactly what Ron was trying to prevent from imaging. Once again he felt his eyes start to water. He looked to the sky holding them back. McGonagall patted his back sympathetically and said, "Come, Wheasly." and started to walk him away from the mountain.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC….

Okkkkk… I am pretty far along in chapter 3. I think it will be posted up next Friday…. Thanks again reviewers! C ya Friday!

REVIEW! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease!


	3. Sara and Katherine

YAY! I got it done on time! I had to type it all last minute though because I forgot about it for a while. School was stressful, and I got no reviews for the last chapter and so I don't know if anyone likes it or not . lol

Okay here is my new chapter….

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Harry didn't know how long he had been running. He didn't stop, when he wasn't running he was walking. He didn't take a break until the mountain was way off in the distance. He had a horrible stitch in his side. He had passed many little towns and villages on his journey. He was now was in a field of corn. He was still having trouble remembering who he was. Was it Harold? No, no, didn't sound right. He remembered it started with an H. He thought for a while. Then, suddenly he remembered it! It was Hairy! No, he thought, it was Harry! He smiled at his accomplishment. Now he just had to learn the person behind the name…

Then with out warning he felt something similar to what happened when he was hit by the purple curse, except it was slightly lesser. He clutched his hurting chest and slipped in to blackness once more.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It felt like he had been awaking to some sort of new situation way too often lately. Except this time was the best by far. He must have fell on something soft, because it felt like he was in a bed. He was warm and comfortable and didn't want to wake up. He decided to anyways and opened his eyes. He was in a dark, friendly looking room. At first he was fine with it but then he shot up. Where was he? He was expecting to see the sky when he woke up. Then he heard noises coming from the other room.

"Oh Katherine you're too kind!" Said a woman with an elderly voice. Then he heard another.

"I would have never done such a thing Auntie Sara! Take a random, dirty boy in to my care and give him a room. I would bet he is a drunk! In fact I bet this guy is…" said what who he presumed was Katherine.

"I said you were kind before Katherine, don't make me take that back. Besides he was barley alive. I had to do something when I found him!" Said Sara. Were they talking about him? Harry shifted uncomfortably. The bed made a rather large squeak.

"Well I—" but she suddenly stopped when she heard the noise. Harry held his breath.

There was a moment of silence and then Sara asked, "What is it dear?"

"I think I heard something," she said in a whisper. He then heard footsteps.

"Its probably just the mice dear," replied Sara, but Katherine didn't say anything. The footsteps were coming closer and closer. He wasn't quite sure what to do so he just sat there as the door opened and the light from the other room came poring in.

He discovered the room was not as friendly looking as he thought at first. It was wooden, with no paint and it had a sink in the far right corner. It also had an old chest right next to what seemed to a mattress made of hay, where he was lying.

Then on the other side of the bed was a bookshelf filled with spell books. And on the wall opposite to him was a door, where stood a girl, no more than 16 looking straight at him. The girl had straight, strawberry blond hair that reached down to her shoulders. She had a perfectly rounded face and grey-blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark.

As he was gazing at her she said uncertainly "Oh! You're awake! Ummm—Aunt Sara, your guest is— erm, back!" He heard another shuffle of footsteps and in popped an old ladies head. She had glasses on and short white hair and a kind face.

"Ohh! Welcome back!" she said clapping her hands together. Shocked Harry didn't say anything, so she continued. "We were very worried there for a second. You were out for two weeks you know!" She said almost as if it was a joke.

Harry choked. "T-- two weeks!" He managed to stutter out.

"Yep," added in Katherine. " You probably picked the worst two weeks to miss too." Katherine said solemnly. Harry looked confused as Sara turned to face her.

"Oh Katherine, he just woke up! He doesn't need to hear all of the news at this moment. Besides, I don't know why you are so upset. Its not like anything will happen to us way out here. You can be so silly sometimes." Katherine seemed irritated by this, she opened her mouth like she was going to say something, thought better of it, and closed it. Instead she suddenly turned to Harry.

"So how are you feeling?" Harry was startled by the question for some reason; he had been trying to remember what happened while the two ladies bickered. When the blue eyes suddenly turned to him, it seemed his voice box turned off. He shook it off.

"Fine, I guess, just a little gross…" he said looking at his blood and dirt covered hands. Then Sara spoke up. "There is a bathroom down the hallway and to your left my dear, you can take a shower there, but don't take too long, the water gets cold after ten minutes…"

"Err, thanks." He said and got out of the bed. He quickly passed the two girls and down a hallway that looked only a little better than the shabby room. He saw a door to his left on the end of the hallway and opened it. Sure enough, it was a bathroom. He went inside it and discovered with dismay, that there was no lock on the door, but instead a "do not disturb," sign like the ones you get at hotels.

He awkwardly took the sign and put it on the outside doorknob and shut the door. There was a toilet in the far corner and a shower in the other, with simply a drain in the floor and a curtain hanging from a string tied to two nails producing from the walls. There was no sink… he guessed it was in the little room he was in before. He saw his reflection in a mirror that was hanging by the toilet and he was dirtier than he expected. His face was covered in dirt, so you couldn't see his scared forehead.

He quickly took the shower. While he was in it, he heard Sara yell through the door "There are clothes by the door!" Harry told her ok and finished up. He dried off and put the towel around his waist and grabbed his clothes. It was a stained t-shirt and jeans. After shutting the door, he put them on and was about to go back out in to the hall but stopped when he heard what sounded like Katherine yelling.

"Your just-- I don't know, blind! It seems like you knowledge of the real world exists from here to the cornfield! That's it!"

"Katherine!" said Sara, sounding awestruck at the way Katherine was talking to her.

"You don't think anything out of the ordinary could happen to us." She took a breath. "Maybe it was the shock when mom and dad died, you just can't believe anything else can happen." She said quieter.

Harry decided not to eaves drop any longer and went in to the hall. He saw the girls sitting in the room joining the hall. It was better than the other rooms, but only a little. It was furnished with a dark brown couch and a matching armchair, and a nicely carved end table. There was also a door that led outside and there was a window right next to it showing a vast cornfield.

He just stood there uncertain what to do. Sara and Katherine abruptly stopped talking when they saw him. Sara waved him in and so he walked over and sat on the armchair. Katherine had a slightly reddened face. She abruptly stood up and said "Well I think I am going to go to my room now, if you don't mind…" Sara just sat there, gazing at Harry, so she turned on her heal and left. Now it was just he and Sara. Harry gazed in the spot Katherine used to be.

Then Aunt Sara said "Oh- don't worry about her. She is just a little upset. You see you missed out on quite the two weeks. I guess now that you are a little more settled in I can tell you of the weeks events. I don't know if you know this or not but Hogwarts was attacked." Harry looked up. He stared at her, wondering why the name sounded familiar.

"Well," she continued, "luckily, there was only 10 people that died in about the 50 that fought, but among those dead is Harry Potter…"

Harry snapped his head up. "Who?" He asked thinking he misunderstood.

"Harry Potter! Surly you know who he is…" she said. He didn't reply, just held on to the chair like he would fall off it.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

I am now all caught up on my typing and I only have a little bit of chapter 4 done. Wow…. I am already at chapter 3! Wwwwweeeeiiiirrrrdddd.

Anywho, unless you want me to go back to "school is stressful" land…. REVIEW!

For really real, I type faster when I get more reviews….


	4. Mom and Dad

DONE! w/ chapter 4 at least! It's a record! YAY! Anywho I want to thank my reviewer…. Twilight moonshine! Thankie! Ok here is chapter 4…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Then it all came back and he remembered everything. He remembered the Dersly's, he remembered Ron and Hermione, he remembered Dumbledore, he remembered Hagrid, he remembered Quidditch, he remembered who he was, and he remembered Voldemort…

Harry was suddenly breathless, and stared at the floorboards, lost in thought. After a moment she said, "I know it's a shock, after all of these years I started think the boy was immortal." She paused and then asked, "Are you okay?" She didn't expect the news to be this big of a blow to him.

Harry looked up. "Fine…" he said lying. She seemed to know this and said, "I will go and put on a spot of tea. My tea is rumored to heal everything." And she walked in to another room.

Harry was sort of awed by the fact everyone thought he was dead, but at the same time he understood it completely. Once they couldn't find him they presumed he was dead. Harry also thought he was going to die when that spell hit him. Certainly felt like it.

Then a thought went off in his head. Suddenly remembering the dream, Voldemort knew he wasn't dead… he was probably looking for him right now! His first reaction was to immediately send an owl to Hogwarts so they knew what was happening… but then news about where he were would spread and Voldemort could come bursting through that back door and kill not only him, but the people that resided here as well. He couldn't let that happen, no matter what the cause. He wasn't quite sure on what to do.

Then he had to make that decision fast when Sara came back though the door with teacups in hand. She handed one to Harry and sat down on the couch. She then said, "I'm sorry but I never caught your name…"

"Oh" said Harry thinking quickly. He decided to use the name he took before, in his third year when he was riding the Night Bus, "Neville Longbottom." If he were to say his real name the news would spread quickly. Then another thought swam to the surface of his brain. Harry Potter was famous for his lighting bolt scar on his forehead, and if anybody saw it he would get exposed. He quickly made sure his bangs were covering it up.

He was about to go excuse himself to the bathroom to see the best way hide it when Sara spoke again. "Oh, well you can just call me Aunt Sara. The red-head is named Katherine Collins."

Harry nodded showing he understood and then he quickly said, "I'll be right back…" and dashed off to the bathroom.

He stood there looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was quickly scanning over all the spells he knew about covering up or hiding something. He thought of the some spells that were known to cover up acne. He was thoughtful of it for a moment but only girls use it and this was almost a completely deferent situation. He quickly lapsed in to thought again.

Then with a jolt he remembered the scar covering up spell that would cover up your scar for a week. Harry wasn't sure this would work, because it was meant for normal scars, not cursed ones but he decided to give it a try. He taped his head and said the indication and for a second, he thought it worked. When he looked closer though, he could still see the faint outline. Right then Aunt Sara knocked and said "Everything okay? You sort of left in a hurry there."

"Yea," he said quickly thinking that it would have to do. He opened the door and smiled. "I think I am going to take up your offer on that tea. It's been a long day."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Harry and Aunt Sara talked for a long while, sipping their tea. Even Katherine came back out after a while and they all talked pleasantly. Harry learned that he was in a town called Springfield and that the farm that were in was very old and passed down from generation to generation. It apparently has been in Aunt Sara's family as many as 75 years ago. They also asked a little about his past and why exactly they found him in their cornfield.

Harry obviously couldn't tell them how he turned up in their cornfield because first off he wasn't sure why he suddenly blacked out there in the first case.

Similarly he couldn't tell them he was from Hogwarts because then they would question about the fight and such and it would spread that someone, even if they did not know it was Harry, had ran all the way from the mountains to here. So he answered will a little less than thought out lie "Well, err, you see… umm, It was just that I—erm, ran away from my parents?" he answered in almost a questioning tone.

Aunt Sara seemed disappointed in him and did not join in to the conversation again till some time later. "You know they are worried about you." She stated.

"I don't know, they might be." He said really thinking of his real parents and how they would react to the situation he was in. She lapsed in to silence, then asked, "I know it may sound rude to ask this but why exactly did you run away?"

Harry paused. "Err…" he wasn't quite sure what he should say. "I would prefer to keep it to myself…" he said uncertainly but it seemed that she completely understood.

She quickly switched the topic about her parents, "My parents were often drunk and I really never talked about it with them or anybody else. I tried to make us look like a normal family at school but a secret as big as that gets stored up inside you gets harder and harder to keep. It all the lies and anger and sadness build upon you until your not sure what the truth is your self. Its always easer to talk about it, and if you ever need me, I will be here with open ears."

Harry paused. 'If you ever you need me,' he wasn't quite sure what that meant. He asked suddenly "How long are my supposed to stay here?" He was planning on leaving by tomorrow morning, to try and go back to Hogwarts.

Katherine smiled. "I don't know if you noticed or not but your injured and not until your fully healed is when you allowed to leave, but even after your welcome to stay."

Harry was sort of stunned by their kindness. "Do you often take in random, dirty boys in to your care, and give them a room?" He smiled at her.

Katherine blushed and mumbled, "You herd that did you?" Harry laughed.

Sara then stood up. "Well, I think it is all past our bed time, chop, chop! Neville you can sleep in the room you were first in."

It took a second for him to remember that he was Neville in their minds and so he stood up. "Good night!" he said and went off to his room. After he closed the door, he found it dark, so he reached in his pocket for his wand. With a jolt, he found his pocket empty, but then with a wave of relief, he remembered that he changed. He opened the door for light, for there wasn't a light switch in the room, and found his wand sitting on the bookshelf. He went over and grabbed it.

His attention was drawn at the book behind it though. It said "Mom and Dad," it looked like a photo album. He looked back to make sure no one was looking and took it out. He sat on his bed and opened it to the first page. It was a picture of a tall man with blond hair and a shorter woman like looked like the twin of Katherine. It looked like their wedding day. They were smiling and waving and what he guessed was Katherine's mother blew a kiss to someone else familiar.

He saw a younger version of Aunt Sara standing up, silently crying with joy. She quickly wiped her tears away and blew a kiss back. This picture warmed Harry and when he flipped the pages he saw more of them, on their first vacation together, their first house, and then it showed their first child, Katherine. She was a plump baby and was practically bald. Harry smiled again. The first quarter of the book was happy days. Then when Harry was starting to wish he were a part of this family he came to an article, apparently cut out of the Daily Profit. It was headlined,

"HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED ATTACKS POINT STREET!" Harry turned back to their house picture. Sure enough in the background, there was a sign that said Point Street. He quickly turned back to the article.

"_Last night You-Know-Who attacked a number of houses on Point Street, including Mr. and Mrs. Collins house. They were both killed by the Arvada Kedavra curse, after being tortured to figure out where their most valued item, was. It was a vase that was painted in the honor of the four founders of Hogwarts and it had been in their family for generations. That night it was stolen and no one knows why You-Know-Who took it or where it is now. It was said that Katherine, their child, was visiting her aunt at the time, and now is to reside with her. It has been a very grim day in Point Street today, especially for the Collins._"

Harry was stunned. So this is what Katherine was yelling about in the living room.

He turned the page and to his surprise saw an article about him, and when he defeated Voldemort when he was just a child. He turned the page and saw another article about him, this time from when Voldemort returned in his fourth year, the "exclusive story" from the daily profit. He noticed she didn't have any of the bad stuff about him in it, like he was just putting on an act for attention. Harry was starting to get the impression that he was a hero to her.

All the sudden he heard the steady clomping of footsteps, so quickly hid the photo book and went under the covers. It was just Aunt Sara coming to check on him. She gazed at him for a while at the doorway, and then left. His head buzzing he quickly put the book back and then went to his bed.

What did Voldemort want the vase for? Could he not find one of Ravenclaws things and instead took the vase to use for his horcrux? As Harry turned the thought over and over in his head, he fell in to an uneasy sleep.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Oooooooooook… now we know a little about Katherine's and Aunt Sara's past. Yepppers…

Anywho MERRY CHRISMAHANQUANZA! I decided to try and get this chappie done before Christmas.

For a change in topic... I don't think I will post until I get some more reviews, because idk if my story is a total bomb or not, and that the people that are reviewing are just trying to be nice.

Since this is my first HP story (and it's Christmas) it would be nice if someone REVIEWED this chapter for a change. lol.

(Switching to bribery,) if u review I will give u a cookie!


	5. Dutch Spells

YAY! Cookies for everyone that reads this! But twwwwwwo cookies for REGirl Harryisagod and Barbossa'sApples! See you get privileges when you review! lol.

Anywho Sorry for the wait… I was SnOwBoArDiNg in Vail, Colorado! And ski biking… but yea… touchy topic since I didn't know how to stop…

Ahem anywho here is chapter… 5? Wow 5. Time flies when your having fun!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next morning he woke up to birds singing and light poring through the crack under the door. Harry got up, and saw another pair of close by the door. He quickly put them on. This time it was a red shirt and jeans. Then he grabbed his wand, put it in his pocket, did what he could for his hair, which was not much, and went out the door.

He was immediately led to the kitchen and the delicious fumes coming from it. It was the part of the house he had never been in before. It had a stove, refrigerator and a cabinet all deep black and the cabinets next to them were a grayish, making them look quite odd compared to the wooden room. Next to the kitchen was a table, set for three. He saw Aunt Sara mixing fried potatoes and cracking eggs with her wand and Katherine sitting pleasantly at the table.

Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Katherine do one piece of magic, and she wasn't in school. After a minute he casually asked her, "Why don't you go to Hogwarts?"

When he sat down next to her, and looked at her she looked a little embarrassed. She sighed and said, "Well, umm, I'm a squib," she looked disappointed in her self.

"Oh." Harry said, now understanding.

She added, "Its quite embarrassing, my mother was a great witch and my father was an even better wizard. I just turned out, I don't know, odd." Harry looked up.

"Don't say that, you're not odd; the squib who I think is odd is some old lady that I know named Mrs. Figg. She smells like cats and didn't even tell me she was a squib until she started talking about Hogwarts and—" he paused, he didn't want to give himself away, "—and stuff," He ended wearily. Katherine looked at his like she was going to ask about why he wasn't at Hogwarts but right then breakfast was served.

It was one to rival Mrs. Weasleys'. It was most certainly the best potatoes he ever tasted, but the eggs weren't as quite as good. There were also biscuits, gravy and sausages. After they were all full they went back in the living room.

While Aunt Sara cleaned up Katherine and him played wizards chess. Harry won so then, since Aunt Sara said she would play winner she played Harry. She won when Harry only needed one more move to win. He was so stunned that Katherine and Aunt Sara laughed.

Then they started to do chores around the house. Harry offered to help and was given the job of his room. He went in and took out his wand. He cleared all the dust away and made up the bed. While he was doing this Katherine watched him and his wand skills. He showed off just a little.

After that Katherine and Aunt Sara started to read books and Harry was stuck with out anything to do, so he went back to his room and looked at all the books on the shelf he could read. He saw the photo album again but didn't touch it. Instead he saw another that caught his attention.

It was called "How to knock out someone with out accidentally killing them but enough for them to sustain injuries for a while until you can call the aurors' to come pick them up." Harry thought the title was stupidly long but it sort of also reminded him of what Voldemort did with him.

He grabbed it off the shelf and started looking for some sort of "How to kill someone with a small chance of letting them live so you can rule the world." But just as he thought, he didn't find it. He sat down on his bed and started to look through the book. He decided on the description of a "fast, purple, and sparkly curse" As he flipped through the pages he couldn't find anything with those same characteristics. He put it back on the shelf and started looking for another book.

There was a dark red book that said "Basic Curses" and he pulled that out. He didn't find anything. As he looked through more and more books he started to think that the curse was rare, even among the dark arts.

Then he started looking through other, more exotic books. He didn't find any in "Most complicated hand movement spells" or "Weird curses and how to heal them" he looked all the way until dinner and after. Finally at 9, he pulled out "Dutch Spells" and amazingly he found something that sounded just like it, called the De Verduistering curse.

He looked at the paragraph. It said it can either make you fall asleep, probably the mildest one, then there is knock out, which explains its self, then there is die, and then the worst is similar to the dementors' kiss, except instead of taking your soul out of your body, it just rips it in half so it can't go anywhere. It all fit. He thought Voldemort tried to do the last one, because it sure felt like everything was ripping in half, but he managed to hold on, and only get knocked out. Harry looked through the paragraph thoughtfully. He guessed he had some sort of relapse in the cornfield that one fateful night. He quietly closed the book and went to bed.

He tried to fall asleep for a while, but it seemed to be no use. His head was buzzing with the new information and replays of the battle between him and Voldemort. As he turned the duel over and over in his mind he seemed to remember more and more details. After a wile he remembered the scream. Somebody screamed his name. Who was it? He scanned his brain willing himself to remember. Then with a sudden jolt he got it. He sat straight up. It sounded an awful lot like Hermione.

A million questions filled his mind after that. What if Voldemort rounded on her after him? Was she okay? He thought about his past conclusion that he should tell no one where he was until he could go back to Hogwarts himself. What was he thinking! He could just tell McGonagall that he is okay, and for her to keep it quiet for a while until he got back to Hogwarts. He felt stupid because of his quick decision. He decided to ask tomorrow if they had an owl he could use.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next day, as soon as he woke up he remembered what he thought the previous night. He got dressed and went out. Sara and Katherine were sitting at the table, sipping coffee. Breathless he asked, "Do you have a owl I can use?" They both looked up at him, confused. Then Aunt Sara started laughing. Harry didn't see what was funny about this and so he waited until she calmed down.

Since Katherine still looked confused Aunt Sara answered his question, "We only use muggle post here, because we are sort of disconnected with the wizarding world. The last time I used an owl is, I don't know when, but way before Katherine was born."

Katherine still looked confused, "Owl? What?" Harry tried to smile but it didn't form. Now that he didn't know if Hermione was all right he was pretty stressed out. He could just hope and pray, but that was all he could do while his soul was minding.

He gradually forgot about it over the course of few days. He had such a good time staying with Sara and Katherine, listening to their stories and laughing along with them that he sometimes forgot that Voldemort was looking for him at all! He really enjoyed the two ladies company, and to Harry's relief, they didn't ask much about him.

It wasn't until a week after meeting them for the first time that he had his first relapse since the cornfield. After he put the book he was reading away he went under the covers. Then some horrible pain hit, once again like the De Verduistering curse. This time was even lesser than the time before and he was able to stay conscious longer. He struggled not to make a noise. Before he blacked out he thought 'Why is this stupid curse coming back again!' Then, falling back on his pillow again, he blacked out.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC….

I know I know, short chapter AND crappy place to end it. I pretty much have chappie 6 done though and there was no good ending spots in their so yea…

The more reviews the more cookies every one gets! So please review!


	6. The Dream

Sorry for the wait… it's been a horrible week… Friday the 13th really did bring me bad luck... I discovered my crush that I always thought liked me, turned out to like my close friend, and now they are dating… it was devastating. Yea so here is chapter 6…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He woke up the next morning, a little later than he would have normally slept and quickly got out of bed. He took back out the spell book "Dutch Spells" and looked for anything about relapses. He found none, but then again, he had his soul partially ripped in half and was now being put back together again. He just hoped that no others would come.

Luckily Aunt Sara and Katherine just thought he was a little bit more tired than usual and teased him about being lazy.

Luckily he remembered to do his scar-covering-up curse too. He often wondered how the two of them would react if they knew that he was Harry Potter. They would probably freak out, or not believe him. He didn't want to tell them unless he absolutely had too.

A few days later the house ran out of food so Aunt Sara sent Harry to accompany Katherine to the market place. Katherine told him it was about a mile walk to it. After Aunt Sara gave them their list of food they had to get, they set our on foot on to the dirt road. Harry asked what the market place was like, "Is it the muggle kind?"

Katherine smiled and said, "Yeah, and that's why we sort of out of the wizarding world, all of our friends are muggles, but only my good friends know about my Aunt being a witch. I know that there are probably more witches and wizards living here because just over those mountains is Hogsmade and after that Hogwarts." She pointed to the mountain they had the fight on. Harry grimly nodded.

They walked in silence for a while, watching the cornfields wave in the wind. Harry was looking at the sea of gold. It was a nice day out; the sun was bearing down upon them from a cloudless blue sky. It wasn't to hot and it wasn't too cold. These were the days Harry liked best. Then suddenly remembered him, Ron, and Hermione sitting under their favorite tree at Hogwarts on a day like this. Ron and him were talking about Quidditch while Hermione was finishing up their potions homework on how to find all the ingredients to wolfbain. He smiled; he had to remember to thank Hermione when he got back, if she was still okay.

Suddenly, it felt like a white-hot wire was being pressed into his forehead. Harry stumbled and yelled in both surprise and pain. His scar hadn't hurt since his fifth year, before Voldemort was using occlumency against him. Why was it suddenly lifted now? It was burning so bad he couldn't see. Voldemort was happy, extremely happy. He still didn't know how he knew this, but he was sure of it. As the pain started to dwindle down he looked at Katherine who looked back at his worried. "What's wrong!" she asked urgently.

This is when he noticed his hand was plastered to his scar. He quickly covered his bangs over it just in case it was showing. "Err… a bug… a bee, I think, it stung me." He said pointing to his forehead. He was not quite sure if she would believe it. She looked at him, leery. Harry suppressed the urge to rub his scar again. It was still throbbing. Instead he said, "C'mon. Lets keep going, we don't want Sara worried." He started to walk down the road again hoping she would fallow.

She did and fell in to a steady pace next to him. After a bit of silence she said, "Your sort of scared me there. Are you okay?" Harry faked a laugh and assured her he was all right. Inside though he wasn't. He was deep in thought. Why did Voldemort lift his occlumency against him? Was it just by accident? Harry didn't think so. Voldemort always had a plan behind everything he did. He started to think of all the time it hurt before while kicking a rock along side the road. Katherine also seemed to be thinking hard, so they both kept their respectful silence.

The next thing he knew the dirt road turned to a paved one. He looked up. They were passing a gas station and when he looked ahead, he saw a big, square shop labeled "The Market Place". For some reason, the whole town looked odd compared to the dirt roads and cornfields on either side of it. Soon as they got there they went in and bought what was on Aunt Sara's list and a few sweet things for on the way back.

Katherine recognized some people in and out of the store and waved to them but it was a little ways after they started to head back when she saw her best friend. When Katherine saw her she went over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Harry followed, unsure what to do. The girl turned around, confused. Once she saw whom it was she smiled exclaimed, "Hey!" Thus the chatting started. After a few minutes Katherine suddenly must have remembered Harry and said, "Oh, I have to introduce!" and so she thrust back her shoulders and said in a very serious manner, "Paige, this is Neville Longbottom and Neville, this is Paige Jillian, my best friend in the world."

Paige mock sighed and said, "Awww, that was so sweet," they laughed.

Paige had blackish brown hair, shoulder length and brown eyes. She was shorter than Katherine but only by a little bit. Katherine explained how they found Harry knocked out in their cornfield and how he didn't wake up for two weeks. Harry pretended to look interested in some corn stalk, ears red, and trying not to listen but it wasn't working very well. Something else took his attention away from both the corn stalk and the two girls though. He for some strange reason the corn stalks in the middle of the field was parting rapidly.

He wasn't quite sure what to do; it was sort of starting to freak him out. Harry tapped Katherine on the shoulder as it was coming closer and closer. "Hold on Neville," she said, not bothering to turn around, but listening to Paige as she told about what she got for her birthday, which was apparently a few days ago. Harry quickly grabbed Katherine and turned her around and pointed to the scene. She looked confused for a second. Then suddenly realizing what it was her eyes widened and she gasped. She turned to Paige and cried, "The Ling's dog!"

Paige seemed to understand what she meant by this. She too looked scared and quickly said "Bye!" and ran back to the market place. Harry was slightly bewildered by the reaction to all of this when Katherine grabbed him by the wrist and started running the opposite way.

He asked, "What is it? Is the dog evil or something?"

Katherine looked back, still dragging him behind her, "Are you kidding? It may be the nastiest creature alive! It's rumored that it killed a girl once!" Harry wasn't quite sure he believed it but when he looked back, he saw a huge black, ugly looking dog with foam forming at his mouth, just appearing out of the field.

The dog immediately saw the two retreating backs and started running towards them. Harry picked up speed and soon he was dragging Katherine behind saying, "He's on our tail!" No matter how fast they went the stupid dog seemed to go just a little bit faster. It wasn't until he was five feet behind Katherine when he decided to pull out his wand. As he was doing this he tripped and want tumbling to the ground.

Katherine managed to stayed up and stopped once Harry fell. The dog lunged on top of him, biting him in the shoulder. Harry yelled out and pointed his wand at the dog. "Exprsetra!" He cried and the dog was flung off of him. After a bit of a shock the dog charged at him again. He quickly got to his feet again and cried "Stupefy!" It narrowly missed, but it scared the dog so much that it stopped and instead turned and ran towards Katherine.

She screamed as it lunged on top of her. She fell and he herd a sharp crack as her head hit the ground. Harry aimed his wand and said once more in exasperation, "Stupefy!" It hit the mangle of bodies and they both were motionless. Harry ran over to Katherine, hoping that she was okay. She looked quite beat up, with bite marks on her arms and scratches on her face. Harry quickly scoped her up in his arms and made sure to trod over the dog as he ran back to the farm.

When Harry returned home not with a bag of food but with a bloodied up Katherine, you could imagine why Aunt Sara screamed. After laying Katherine down on the couch and explaining exactly what happened to Aunt Sara, she set to work. She apparently was an assistant healer at one time and was able to heal Katherine up pretty quick.

She was unconscious for a good part of the day. They weren't able to wake her up magically because she hit her head also, and if her brain didn't fully regain its self she could have brain damage. Aunt Sara mostly stayed in the room with Katherine and watched over her while Harry went back to get the food, with extra precaution. He ran in to no trouble going there or heading back.

She started to stir at about 7 o' clock at night. As she slowly came back to consciousness Aunt Sara called Harry in excitedly. Harry didn't know what the big deal was, but he guessed if this were Mrs. Weasley she would be doing the same thing, fretting over her child. When Katherine was fully conscious, she asked for water. Sara conjured her some immediately and they were silent while she drank it.

Since she forgot what happened, Harry had to retell her the day's events. Once he told her that he knocked out the dog she exclaimed, "You saved my life!" Harry wasn't sure how to reply to this so he just kept on going with the story. At the end of it Katherine threw her arms over his shoulders and thanked him. Then after making sure Katherine was all right, Aunt Sara started to make a dinner for her while Katherine rested and Harry read. Then his scar throbbed painfully again. He rubbed it and wondered what Voldemort was doing to make his scar hurt. One thing he knew it wasn't anything good. As night fell he felt his scar twinge every now and then but after a while he was able to fall in to an uneasy sleep.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Harry wasn't quite sure where he was, but he was seeing through not his eyes, but someone else's. He had no control at all over what he was doing, but he seemed to be waiting for something. Then the door burst open and to his horror, Voldemort came in, followed by Wormtail, whimpering behind him. "M-master, please, everyone is wanting to know what you are going to do… t-they sent me to ask you."

Voldemort didn't say anything and went over to a basin with bluish water. "Master, p-please," he cried and Voldemort finally turned to him.

"Go- now Wormtail, unless you want to feel Lord Voldemort's true wrath." He said in a deadly whisper. Wormtail whimpered, bowed and practically ran to the door. Harry started to slither towards Voldemort and he looked down. "Soon Nagini, very soon." He said towards him.

Then he took a knife out of his pocket and slit his own finger. A drop of blood slid down and dropped off his finger. As soon as it hit the bluish water it felt like Harry's scar burst open. The basin turned a bright white, but in the middle the water seemed to oddly quake. Then suddenly it calmed and, to his horror he was looking at his own form tossing and turning in his sleep in Katherine and Sara's house. Soon Katherine came bursting though the door at his cries and started to shake him awake. As he was waking he herd Voldemort say, "Soon, Harry Potter, very soon."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC….

Ok done with chapter 6… My sister is being SUPER DE DUPER annoying right now… and I can't type if I'm not happy… and reviews make me happy… so REVIEW FOR FASTER CHAPTER UPDATES! lol.

It took this whole week to write the last few paragraphs of this chapter, with my crush… and my annoying sibling's, it's sad stuff…

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo plz REVIEW!


	7. Midnight Call

Well this year is NOT getting off to a good start… my friends' dad died of cancer on Thursday. NOT COOL!

AND our school musical is Pippin and we watched the movie of the Broadway show to see what it was like. It is, erm… not very… umm school appropriate? Fist off for its stupidity, second because of the "sexual related content". It's too bad I made the cast really…

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Harry woke up to Katherine shaking him, just as he saw in the basin. He yelled in surprise and sat up automatically pressing his hand over his scar. Aunt Sara was right behind her. "What happened?" he asked and Aunt Sara, who did not look like she liked being woken up so early.

She shook her head replying, "You started to scream a few minutes ago, we came in and it looked like you had some sort of horrible headache."

Harry paled a little bit and said, "be right back…" and ran to the bathroom. He saw a window on the way there and he discovered that it was still dark outside. First off he ran to the bathroom thinking he might puke, second to think everything out in privet now that he had his first dream about Voldemort since his fifth year. Even as he went through the door the burn had already lessened slightly.

Then Harry started to think. Was Voldemort looking at him right now? He shuddered at the thought. How exactly was he able to find him? Voldemort cut his finger and a drop of his blood was mixed in to a potion, how would that find him? That's when he remembered. Voldemort's blood was Harry's' blood too. He probably used that potion to trace blood types or something.

Feeling slightly less queasy he looked at himself in the mirror. Surprising him quite a bit, he saw his scar was clear as day on his forehead. After a pause, he quickly grabbed his wand and said the indication. Nothing happened. He tried again, still nothing. He was forced to do the acne spell, and it did work slightly. Not as good as the first jinks though. He pressed his bangs over it, took a deep calming breath and walked back out; the girls probably had some questions.

The two girls were in the living room waiting for him. They both rounded on him at the same time. Harry couldn't make out the jumble of words thrown at him. "Wait- slow down please." He decided he still wasn't going to tell them who he was, just in case Voldemort didn't know where he was still, only the room he was in. First Katherine went. "Are you okay?" she asked worried. Harry answered, "Yea, I'm okay," he edited out the "for now" part.

Then Aunt Sara asked, "What happened?" he took a breath and said, "I had a bad dream."

Sara continued, "Bad dream! I have never herd of someone screaming in pain in a dream. I think I need to check you over. You may be more sick than we think." Harry reluctantly let her check him over, even though he knew it really was not a bad dream, but a vision.

After she found nothing wrong with him she made tea for the three of them. As they were sipping it in silence Katherine suddenly said, "You're such a mystery Neville." And left it at that. Harry barely herd her though, he was too lost in thought. He needed to get away from here, that's all he knew. If Voldemort came in here and killed both Sara and Katherine he would never forgive himself. After much thought, he decided to run away the next night.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next day went by awkwardly. Harry didn't say much and luckily Katherine and Aunt Sara didn't try to make much of a conversation either. He still enjoyed his last day with them though. It went by too fast for his liking. Before he knew it, it was dark, and they were bidding each other goodnight.

Harry went to bed fully dressed and waited until Aunt Sara came and checked on him like she did every night. After she left he waited about a half an hour and then quietly, got out of bed. He really hated leaving them like this. He thought about leaving them a note, but decided that it would take to much time.

He tiptoed past Aunt Sara's room and then looked in to Katherine's. She didn't close her door so he stood in the doorway looking at her. She looked peaceful when she slept, compared to her tragic past. His scar throbbed. If Voldemort was looking at him now, he better show him that he was leaving and he shouldn't bother with Katherine and Sara. He sighed and looked at the living room he grew to know one last time. Then he creped over to the back door and opened it, slowly, as he was about to step out, he suddenly herd a voice ring out in the silence, "Neville? Where are you going?" Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. He whirled around to see Katherine peaking her head out her doorway. "Are going to leave?" she asked sadly, looking at the slightly jarred back door and the fully dressed Harry.

Harry didn't know what to say, "Ummm," he replied. Katherine filled in his gaps. "You could have just told us you know. We would have let you leave, even give you supplies for the trip." Harry sighed and kept silent, looking at the dirt on the floor. It seemed like she didn't notice she just put Harry in a very awkward situation. After a pause she asked "Are you leaving because last night?" She asked referring to his dream.

Harry decided to tell the truth, or part of it. "Yeah," he paused. "If I stay here I don't think you guys will be safe…" he said.

Katherine looked surprised. "What?" She asked.

Harry quickly said, "No questions asked, I'm sorry but I have to leave tonight…" but right as he said that there was an urgent knock on the front door.

Then a woman's voice yelled "Katherine, Sara! Wake up!" Katherine hurriedly went to the door and opened it. Standing there was a woman, with he brownish black hair pulled in to a tight bun and whom he recognized as Paige behind her. They both looked extremely pale.

"Mrs. Jillian!" Katherine exclaimed and opened the door wider.

Mrs. Jillian said "No time, that one wizard, the evil one… He's here! Go wake your Aunt!" Katherine did so with out question.

Soon they were both standing in the hall in their pajamas. Mrs. Jillian cried, "Sara! We only just got away, we ran here warning everyone, I don't know what its about, He said something about Harry Potter…" She paused and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. Harry had the little warning bells ringing in his head. Sara quickly gave her some tea she conjured from her wand. Apparently the Jillian's knew that she was a witch, because they weren't surprised by her actions, but a little awed.

Sara then said, "Please tell me what's the matter."

Since her mother didn't seem like she was going to talk for a while, Paige spoke up instead, her voice a little shaky, " We woke up to our neighbors house exploding, not knowing it at the time of course. We went outside to see what was the matter, and to our horror, we saw not only 'Death Eaters', but that- you-know-who guy too. We quickly ran out of our back door, so he wouldn't see us, but we herd him yell before he ruined our house," She shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts, "He said that he would not stop until he found Harry Potter."

There was a dead silence through out the room. Harry's brain seemed to turn off. This is exactly what he hoped wouldn't happen. What brought him out of his shock was his scar burning so bad that he jumped. He tried to not look suspicious. Voldemort was close, getting closer all the time.

His brain switched in to emergency mode and so he took action. "What are we waiting for? You need to get out of the house, hide in the cornfield, get as far away as possible from here." He paused. "You might want some supplies, just in case, you know…" He finished awkwardly. There was a pause as everyone took in what he meant and then they all got up at once, and started to bustle around for supplies.

As the booming that used to be off in the distance grown louder and louder, Harry helped them get together food, water, sleeping bags and tents. They all practically ran for the back door when Paige saw the Death Eaters through the window, still ways off in the distance.

Harry knew what he had to do. He stayed behind the group and as everybody started to run in to the cornfield he ran along the edge of the field instead, going down to the road.

This had gone far enough, he had caused too much disaster, too much pain. It had to stop. He was not scared, all he was thinking was he had to get Voldemort away from here. He still didn't have a plan but he was going to some how do it.

Suddenly something interrupted his thoughts, "Neville! Where do you think you're going!" screamed Katherine running after him.

Harry was about to tell her to turn back and not worry about him but then Aunt Sara came in to view. "Katherine? What are you doing," she yelled obviously not seeing Harry.

Katherine reached him said in a strangled sort of whisper "What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed? We need to get out of here!" She eyed the Death Eaters that were now only a few blocks away. Aunt Sara reached them at that point and grabbed them both by the arms. With out saying a word she started running back in to field but Harry pulled himself out of her grip and whispered, "Go!" Aunt Sara only looked back, but kept going. Suddenly, Katherine pulled herself out of her Aunts grip also and ran back to Harry.

She grabbed him and whispered, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" The Death Eaters were now just a half of a block away and the two of them were plain in sight. For a second they just looked in to each other's eyes. Harry couldn't have her seen. With out a thought he pushed her back in to the stalks as Death Eaters came to a halt a few yards away.

Harry watched, as though it was not from his own eyes as they all separated from their perfect little organized circle. In the middle of it was no other that Lord Voldemort himself.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ohhhhh cliffy!

Yep… thanks Heksie for reviewing! Cookies for you!

RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW!


	8. Captured!

Heh- sorry for the long wait… I made the chapter a little longer to make up for it. I have been busy with "Pippin". Even if it's a weird play, it really fun to be in. I get to die –twice- in the war scene, and the second time its center stage and I have to scream "UGH!" and collapse. FUN STUFF! lol.

So here is chapter 8!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Harry's scar felt like it was going to explode. At least Katherine decided to stay in the corn stalks after he pushed her in. After a moment of just looking at each other Voldemort spoke. "You have escaped me five too many times Potter- but I assure you- this time will prove fatal." He pointed his wand at Harry—but surprisingly he did not hear the killing curse but instead, "Now!" At this point all of the Death Eaters yelled various curses, most of them unforgiving curses, and even more specifically, most of them crucio. Harry couldn't possibly dodge them all.

He quickly put up a shield, hoping to block at least some of them, even though he knew that it was no use. Luckily most missed, but he was still hit with what seemed to be five different crucio's. He screamed out in excruciating pain. He fell to the unforgiving dirt road and wreathed around as if trying to throw the curse off him. It felt like knifes were slashing every bit of his skin again and again. It was like he was trapped in the stupid curse for eternity but suddenly it lifted. He found himself bound, silenced and being levitated off the ground. He couldn't move an inch. First thing that crossed his mind was that he was a dead man walking, or floating in his situation. Then he decided that he had to be optimistic. It could be worse.

Harry found relief in that Sara and Katherine were all right. Then, as if Voldemort was reading his mind, Harry heard him yell "Search in the field for others! We don't need any more auror's on out tail!" Some of the Death Eaters broke off from the others and went in to the field.

Harry would have cried out in exasperation, but he couldn't make any noise because of the silencing charm. 'Please let them be hidden, please don't let the Death Eaters find them,' he said over and over in his head. He wished it with all his might, but it was not good enough. Soon one Death Eater came out with a stupefied Katherine. Harry silently cursed Voldemort.

Voldemort looked down at Harry and then to Katherine and chuckled quietly; it sent shivers through out Harry's body. What were they going to do with her, with him? Soon another Death Eater came out with Aunt Sara too, but she looked slightly more beat up, along with the Death Eater. Harry could tell she fought back. In his mind he applauded her. After a bit more searching, the Death Eater's all came out and said they couldn't find anyone else. The Jillian's apparently got away. "Very well then. Let's go." Voldemort commanded and they all apparating away with Harry, Katherine, and Aunt Sara captured.

They, as in Harry, Katherine, Aunt Sara, and three other Death Eaters appeared in a dark cell, with nothing in it except a door. The Death Eaters dumped the three of them unceremoniously on to the floor. They untied and lifted the silencing charm on Harry and left. Harry herd as the door clicked, telling him it was locked. First Harry was stunned. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. He checked his pockets for his wand, not with much hope, and found them occupied with only lint, and some old candy wrappers. He swore.

He also tried to see if the door could be knocked down. It looked so old that it could break down by just a push. As Harry approached it, he was suddenly thrown off his feet and landed a few feet away from it. Harry, breathing hard, waited for his heart rate to slow down. Then he stood and stated pacing, trying to think of a plan to get out of the cell. After a few unsuccessful minutes his mind started to wander.

He had not only gotten himself, but two other innocent people, in to the clutches of Lord Voldemort. He cursed again and kicked the wall. He slowly slid down the wall and tried to concentrate. He didn't know how long he sat there, no just thinking about ways to escape but about Ron and Hermione and Hogwarts. As he was thinking of how they used to feed the giant squid their left over breakfast Katherine suddenly sat up. She looked around confused, but then, remembering the night's events stood up. "This is -not- good." She said emphasizing not. Harry nodded in agreement.

Katherine started to walk towards the door, obviously thinking she could just knock it down as Harry had. He exclaimed, "Don't! It won't work!" but she ignored him and after a few more paces she was flung back as Harry was. She hit the ground in a heap and stayed there. "Are you okay?" Asked Harry starting to get up.

She didn't reply but after a second she asked, in a shaky voice, "Why us? Why did he take us?"

Harry looked down ashamed. There was another long pause, and then Harry sighed and said slowly, "Because of me."

Katherine didn't do anything for a moment and then looked up at Harry. She obviously wasn't expecting an answer. "What?"

Harry didn't meet her gaze, "He doesn't want you… he wants me." She shivered at the name.

"No, no," she sighed and looked down like Harry was, "You see me and you-know-who sort of have a history. He killed my parents."

Harry nodded, "I know, he killed mine too."

She looked confused. "Wha- he- you-know-who killed your parents too?" Harry nodded.

He decided it was absolutely time he told the truth. He didn't know how to do it so he decided to just tell his story. He sighed and slid back down the wall. "He killed both my parents, sort of like you, but then he turned his wand on me, he tried to kill me too," he paused, he didn't know how to put it so he just said, "but it didn't work." Katherine looked even more confused.

She stuttered, "He- he tried to kill you? Bu- but then y- you would be dead… should be dead. The only one who has survived the killing curse is…" her voice shook and died. Her gaze bore in to his eyes and slowly looked up to his forehead. Her mouth dropped open. "You're! You're!" was all she managed to get out in that sort of strangled whisper voice when Aunt Sara moaned and sat up slowly, rubbing her head. Katherine tore her eyes away from Harry to see if Aunt Sara was okay. "Aunt Sara… he's- he's Harry Potter!" she did not say this in a happy or excided way like most people do, but in a sort of awestruck and breathless way.

Aunt Sara looked at Harry, while talking to Katherine in a rather sharp voice. "What is this rubbish? Harry Potter is dead, and you're pointing to Neville. Did you hit your head?" Aunt Sara said glancing back at Katherine. "No! He—" but right then the cell door opened. Katherine stopped talking immediately as they came in. Three Death Eaters came in and bound their hands behind their backs, and picked them up by their elbows. With out a word they escorted them out of their cell and Harry looked around for any means of escape. He quickly saw a barred window just a few feet from their cell and a door down the hallway. Harry considered running for it, but he knew he wouldn't make it if he ran for it, and he didn't know where the door led. Plus he couldn't leave Katherine and Sara. The Death Eater then pushed and shoved Harry down another hallway and up the stairs. He looked back at Katherine and Aunt Sara. Katherine looked paper white and Aunt Sara looked like she was a minute from fainting.

When they got to the top of the spiraling staircase they pushed open a door and it led to a grand room, with darkly blank walls and a throne in the middle that once again sent chills down his spine. It was incrusted with bones and skulls in gold and black and it twisted around the top and armrest. It was sort of like Aunt Sara's and Katherine's kitchen, it looked totally out of place with the rest of the room. Harry looked upon the face of who sat in the chair. He stared up at the cold eyes of Lord Voldemort.

Of course there had to be a circle of Death Eaters there too. By the looks of it Voldemort was collecting more followers, because the number had grown since he last saw them all together and the circle was larger. Harry, Katherine and Aunt Sara were led to the middle of the circle and forced by wand to bow. Harry resisted as much as he could but he had barely any control over his muscles. Voldemort laughed. "How nice of you to join us, now the meeting may start." Voldemort stood up and announced. " Today my fellow Death Eaters, we have done what we thought was impossible, no thanks to all of Dumbledore's ancient magic. I have at last managed to get my hands of no other than Harry Potter." He paused as the Death Eaters mumbled and shifted around him.

Voldemort looked in to Harry's brilliant emerald green eyes, forcing him to look in to his miserable red ones. He continued, "We have also captured him at the best time we could have possibly have, he was not protected and most auror's have given up search, thinking he is dead." He then smiled, "I think they will be quite surprised when they find you Harry, dead and bloodied up, but that won't be for quite a while. We intend on keeping you alive, Potter, no matter how much you beg."

Harry, who had looked back down at his feet, then looked up at Voldemort again. "I will never 'beg' in front of you, no matter what you do to me." He didn't break eye contact with Voldemort and Voldemort was doing the same.

After a pause Voldemort looked away, smirking. "Don't worry Harry, you will learn soon enough. Crucio!" Next thing Harry knew he was yelling and twitching on the cold floor. It seemed he was put under this curse a lot. They had to get more creative sooner or later. Harry noticed that he was already starting to become immune to the spell; it still hurt like heck, but not quite as much. Then it lifted. Harry was gasping for breath and the Death Eaters were laughing around him. Harry ignored them. "Take them away!" Voldemort spat, and soon they were lifted by their under arms again and pushed and shoved them back down to their cell.

After the door clicked locked, there was a moment of silence. Then Aunt Sara burst out, "How could you not tell us you were… you? We could have protected you better!" Harry slowly got up; he was still experiencing the after affects of being under the touchier curse.

Harry answered them with a sigh. Then he said, "I donno, I was being stupid. I thought if I didn't tell anyone where I was until I was fully healed that both you guys and I would be safer, but apparently I was wrong." Katherine shook her head, as if she was still trying to take in the whole situation.

Katherine then spoke up. "Why exactly did we find you in our cornfield?" Harry explained what happened on the mountain and how he ran for it, not remembering who he was but just remembering what happened.

At the end both Aunt Sara and Katherine were flabbergasted. After a moment Aunt Sara said, "Well, I know we are all tired… it's been a long night. I think we should get some sleep."

Katherine snorted, "Good luck." Harry ignored her and lay back down on the uncomfortable floor and closed his eyes. After a moment of lying there, he was asleep.

Katherine looked at Harry while he was sleeping. How could she have not known he was Harry Potter? He looks strikingly the same as he did in the pictures! She sighed, 'no duh… it's the same guy smarts.' Then she curled up in a ball and tried to fall asleep. As she started to drift off, her last thought was whishing that everything would turn out all right.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Heksie-- naw- milk is much better with cookies… lol. Thanks for reviewing again! More cookies for you… and a side of tea… I guess…

Anywho I am off to practice my "UGH!" and eat pizza!

rEviEw!


	9. Tortured

Wow… this has been a super sad week at school.

Tuesday, first hour, our principal came over the speaker and said, "Today, we know, is a very sad day. For those of you that don't know one of our students took his own life last night. Please, if you need some help getting over this loss come to our consoler, you will be excused from class. We will be back with more information after we talk to the parents of this person. Thank you."

Yea… he was an 11th grader and that's all I'm going to say. I didn't know him but the girl I sit next to in Algebra was sobbing her eyes out.

But on a happier note, my boy troubles are over, the girl and the guy I like broke up. Sadness but Yayness!

Oopps, overly long authors note. I should get down to business.

Chapter 1,000,000,000

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next morning the cell door awoke them all with a bang and two Death Eaters appeared at the door. Harry scrambled up but suddenly one of the Death Eaters did a leg-locker jinks on him and he felt back down, his legs glued together.

The two Death Eaters went in and grabbed Sara and Katherine but they did not struggle. Harry then realized what was going to happen. "Wait, No!" he cried as the cell door closed and locked again.

Harry tried to get up with his legs stuck together but it was long and tiring work that wouldn't do anything in the end except make him fall over again, so he stopped. He was worried because they lived in a muggle community and Katherine was a squib, and Death Eater loved torturing blood traitors. Things did not look good for the two of them.

Harry spent most of his time alone trying to devise an escape plan for the three of them. Surly, Voldemort wouldn't kill them with out Harry there, so he sat and thought. There was that door and that barred window. The bars on the window looked like they could be taken down with a single curse, along with everything else in the dungeon, and that door… the door was too risky, he didn't know where it led. If only he could get his hands on his wand… then he paused.

It didn't have to be his wand! Harry immediately erased the thought from his mind, there was no possible way he could get Voldemort's' wand, no way what so ever. Then another idea struck him; it didn't have to be Voldemort's wand! It couldn't just be any wand though. It had to work with Harry even if it was just a little bit. When the real Neville used Hermione's in his fifth year, it didn't work because Neville was not quite as smart as Hermione, to say the least.

Who was like him in this stupid pack of Death Eaters? Harry thought and immediately crossed out senior Crabb and Goyle because they probably had a brain the size of a peanut, 'like father like son' he thought to himself.

Then he thought about both Draco and Lucius Malfoy, since they now both worked in Voldemort's ranks. Lucius, Harry crossed off… too evil for his own good.

He then thought about Draco. They were, Harry regretted to say this, both smart and well… he couldn't really say brave, thinking of how he panicked in the forbidden forest with Harry in their first year. Draco was put in Slytherin and Harry once again winced at the thought, he was almost put in Slytherin too.

Draco was not as evil as his father because he hesitated when Dumbledore proposed that he could go in to hiding, he almost took it, except then the other Death Eaters came bursting in. Draco's wand had the slightest chance of working, he thought in wonderment. Then he started forming a plan.

They didn't bring in Aunt Sara and Katherine in until Harry's stomach was growling for dinner. Harry, now that the leg locker curse wore off, scrambled up and ran over to them after the Death Eaters dropped them. The Death Eaters exited as Harry put his hand on Katherine's shoulder. She flinched. Harry, now more worried then ever, whispered, "Are you two okay?"

Katherine now shaking, said, "They're all evil, the whole lot of them. Just because I can't do magic… just because my friends are muggles… just because we ever lay eyes on you…" she stopped talking and started to cry. Aunt Sara picked her up and hugged her tight.

Harry looked at her now understanding. The Death Eaters tortured them for housing him. He looked down and said quietly, "I'm sorry, this is all my fault, and I promise on my life that I will get you two outta here as soon as I can." Then Harry, not knowing what to do, went back to his side of the cell, and lay down.

Harry felt the familiar burning rage towards Voldemort and his cronies, as he listened Katherine's occasional sobs. Soon she quieted and Harry drifted off in to anything but a peaceful sleep.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Someone was shaking him. He tried to knock them away but then he heard Katherine's voice say, "Harry?" Harry opened his eye a crack to see Katherine peering down at him. He slowly sat up and mumbled something, noticing that Aunt Sara was still asleep. She sighed and said, "Harry, I want to tell you something."

Harry shook his head, as if trying to clear his mind and said, "What?" Katherine looked at him square in the eyes. "If we ever get out of this, I want you to know that ever since we found you in the corn field that day, our lives have never been so…I donno, good. Normally Aunt Sara and I would just go around the house and not speak to each other, but you brought us together again, and I just want… I just want to thank you."

Harry looked up at her, returning her gaze. "Why are you telling me this- now?" He asked instead of saying "after you are tortured and it was all my fault?"

She looked down to the ground and said, "Well… I just don't know what's going to happen, that's all." Harry looked at the ground too, and watched an ant wander around, lost from his colony.

After a moment Harry said, "Don't worry, I have a plan to get us out of here, but it might take a few more days, or it might not work at all…" He watched Katherine's hopeful face fall. "… But I think there is hope." He added quickly.

Katherine clapped her hands quietly and said, "Good, I knew you would come up with a plan sooner or later." Right after the last word tumbled out of her mouth the door opened with a creek. Katherine immediately tensed and Harry, with out a thought stood in front of her, in a brotherly protective way.

The Death Eater laughed, Harry didn't recognize the voice. "Don't worry squib, today is not your day." He quickly bound Harry and shoved him out of the room.

As the door slammed behind him he saw the Death Eater tap his wand to the lock. It clicked and a purple glow was put around the door- the jinks that would knock them halfway cross the room. He then shoved Harry down the hall and in to the door he thought there might be a chance of escaping from. Once Harry was shoved though the door he felt the blood drain from his face.

On the walls were all sorts of touchier instruments and on the chains hanging from the walls were dead corpses and skeletons. It was the room where nightmares were spawn, Harry decided.

The Death Eater let him to one of the empty chains and locked him in. It was already uncomfortable, his feet on tiptoes. Harry felt very venerable just hanging there. The Death Eater then walked over and took an instrument off the wall, and to Harry's horror, he saw it was a whip. The Death Eater smiled under his mask and said, "His honor said that 35 lashings should do, bare back," and with that he raised his wand and Harry's shirt disappeared.

'This can't be happening' Harry thought as he watched the Death Eater get ready. He didn't even think the stupid git could even count up to 35. The Death Eater turned Harry around so he was facing the wall and slowly raised the whip. Harry squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out what ever was coming.

Harry heard a crack as he felt it strike across his back. He gasped in pain. He felt his own warm blood running down his back. Then he raised the whip and brought it down again. He had to suppress a yell this time. His eyes watered from the pain, and it was only 2 out of the 35 he had in for him. Harry bit his lip so he couldn't scream out.

After the twentieth lash the Death Eater stopped and said, "C'mon now, don't be shy. I want to know you're in pain Potter, scream for me." But Harry did not obey until he was let down after the thirty-fifth one, his lip and back bleeding profusely. The pain was so overwhelming Harry thought that he might faint. As blackness grew at the edges of his brain he was hit with freezing cold water. "Wake up call," said the Death Eater snickering.

Then another Death Eater came in and traded with the other one. This one was armed with just a wand though. Harry inaudibly gulped; a wand was probably the worst thing in the whole room.

Harry was tortured in the most horrible ways a wand could manage. Harry was crucioed, burned, frostbitten, and bruised. He tried with all of his might not to yell, but some things just couldn't be helped. He fainted many times but was always brought back to consciousness so he could feel what else was coming. His throat was dry from screaming.

When at last the Death Eaters called it a day, he had to be levitated back due to his broken, healed, and broken again leg and plus they didn't think that he would be able to walk anyways. He was thrust in to the cell and the door was quickly locked behind him.

Harry lay where he was, crumpled on the floor as Sara and Katherine came rushing to his side. Katherine gasped and Aunt Sara said in a horrified whisper, "What have they done those horrible people?"

Katherine spoke loudly and clearly, "Harry? Harry, if you're still conscious don't worry, your erm… safe now." Harry closed his eyes as they tried to bandage his wounds best as they could. Soon they just sort of gave up and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. There was no use in asking if he was okay because by anybody's standards he was defiantly not okay.

He just lay on the cold floor, shivering with out his shirt. His burnt arms, frostbitten fingers, broken leg, and lashings wounds hurting dully, but he became numb towards them. Finally he was able to drift in to a sort of sleep.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

I always seem to end the chapter when he falls asleep… well anywho this was a hard chapter to write because of writers block and because of everything that happened in the past week.

REVIEWERS…

Heksie- you bet!

Iloverthestorys- Woops! –blushes- I knew that… lol

MysticalTears- HA! I had a little internal competition going on to see if anybody noticed that… no I am not Dutch but I looked up "Knock out" and put it on English to Dutch, and I plugged it in as a spell! 10 cookies for you!

The rest of you will just have to do with one cookie.

C'mon people, 2222 hits and 13 reviews… we can do better than that!

Review please!


	10. Escape

Eeeek! I had my first two interviews with for prep school! I was a nervous wreck. It was with Chatham Hall and Westover.

Heh- I made friends with the Westover person and we started talking about her seventh grade play but with Chatham Hall we stayed strictly to the interview. I think I did really well for my first interviews.

Yep so that's all I have to say. Here's chapter 10!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

He didn't know how long he had been out when he awoke. All he knew was that his back didn't hurt as much and his burns were only stinging a little. His leg still hurt as much as ever though, but if he didn't move it, it didn't bother him.

Katherine and Sara were at his side as he tried to sit up. Katherine gently pushed him back down. "You shouldn't get up yet." She said quietly. Harry sighed and tried to get comfortable with out irritating anything. He just winded up accidentally moving his leg and white-hot pain struck up it. He winced and then gave up, falling back to his normal position.

After a while he asked looking between the two of them, "How long did I sleep?"

Sara, still in the quiet voice replied, "Four days straight."

Harry rubbed his eyes and added almost as if it were an after thought, "I'm starved."

"They'll bring dinner any minute now." Katherine said looking towards the door. They all sat in silence looking expectantly towards the door. After a minute Harry was starting to think about how stupid they looked all looking towards a door with the hope of food appearing. Right as Harry looked away there was a 'pop' and food appeared from nowhere on a plate.

Harry looked at the food reproachfully. Burnt, old toast crusts. They all took their share and ate in silence. Harry thought that this stuff, (he refused to call it food) would probably be doing more damage than good. Harry needed it though, or he would starve to death.

After a while he tried to start convocation. It could be about anything. He quickly thought and suddenly asked, "Have you guys ever watched Star Wars?" 'What a stupid question!' Harry mentally smacked himself.

Sara and Katherine didn't think it weird though, and they just shook their heads. "Oh— well you should watch it… We can have a movie marathon once we get out of here." They didn't reply just kept on nibbling their toast.

He started to think that something was wrong with the two of them. 'No duh… they are currently in Voldemort's castle in the same cell with his number one enemy.' Harry though sourly, but it was hard to be optimistic when everyone around you thinks that they are going to die.

Every time he would look at one of them, they would quickly look away, and if he asked a question, they answered his questions just in yes or no or a shrug. Harry soon lapsed in to silence also.

What was wrong with them? Well, he guessed, imprisonment did that to people. Even he was showing signs of it. Harry was now becoming a little like Mad Eye Moody; he flinched anytime someone touched him and always tensed up when there was a noise like a door opening. He tried not to seem scared or disturbed though, he didn't want to give Voldemort the pleasure of that.

The next day, somewhere close to midnight, the cell door banged open again. Harry snapped his head up, glairing at the Death Eater that came in. "C'mon, all three of you, up." Said a familiar voice, Katherine and Sara got up with out question but Harry stayed down on the floor, not even trying. "Up!" Said the voice more demanding, his wand out, pointing it threateningly at Harry.

"Well if you haven't noticed, not everybody can stand on a broken leg," Harry said coolly. The Death Eater sneered under the mask. "Always such a baby Potter, even at school."

Harry suddenly recognized the voice, "Malfoy." Harry spat, looking at his former classmate.

"That's right Potter," he said and quickly cast a healing charm on his leg, not wanting to deal with the levitation. Harry suddenly remembered the plan he made up what seemed like months ago, when it was really only a few days. He looked around for another Death Eater. There was none, so Malfoy was all by himself. 'It could work.' He thought, his over load of optimism shining though in the statement.

Harry stumbled up at Malfoy's wand point and went out the door. Should he go through with it? He thought to himself, he wasn't very healed from his personal touchier. Harry thought about the chances of this particular situation happing again. If he passed this chance up, he might never have it again. If he were going to do it, it would have to be at the exactly right moment. Harry looked over his shoulder. Malfoy was idly twiddling his wand in his fingers, his hand lowered. The three of them obviously didn't pose as much of a threat.

Harry counted the steps until he did it, a million doubts still swirling around in his mind. Five, four, three, two, two and a half… one… Harry suddenly whirled around, his arm drawn back, and punched Malfoy in the jaw as hard as he could.

Malfoy, with a yell was knocked off balance was sent tumbling to the floor. As he tried to get up Harry closed his eyes and punched him again and again, until Malfoy was unconscious. Harry, a little skeptical that he just did it, immediately took Draco's wand and went over to the barred window, which was where he hit him the first time.

Harry raised Malfoy's wand, hoping to God that it would work. He said a severing charm quietly and the bar's creaked in resistance, but still held firm. Since it was not his wand he would have to put more power in to the charm. He said it again, louder, willing more magic to go through the wand, and the bars gave away with a large resounding, "Doing!"

Harry smiled. It worked! His liveliness was cut short when he heard, "What was that?" Horrified, Harry quickly pushed out the medal that had not fallen out and looked at Katherine and Sara for the first time since he decided to go with the plan. They were both paper white but with a hopeful/scared look on their face.

He waved them over and whispered, "Run… run away as far as you can… I will try and hold them off for a while. Go to Hogwarts and tell them that I'm still alive… for now. Hurry!" Katherine and Sara scrambled through the window and were out of the building right as two Death Eaters came walking around the corner.

"See! Told ya I heard sumthen!" Said the first of the two, while the second one raised his want and said a body-binding curse lazily. They obviously didn't know that he had Malfoy's wand because when he put up a shield, even if it was weak, the seemed to be taken aback.

Harry fired a "Stupefy!" at the first on, but he dodged it. The two of them raised their wands and one said the jelly legs jinks while the other said "Stupefy!" Harry was barely able to dodge both.

Harry shot a stunner at the two of them and surprisingly it hit the first one before he could put up a shield, but the second one was able to dodge it. By the looks of it, these Death Eaters were not very educated. Before the second one could regain composure Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus!" but unlike the other one, he was able to put up a shield and it hit it in just the right spot that it came zooming back at Harry.

He had to think fast in order to dodge it and he felt the spell ruffle his hair. Before Harry knew it, the Death Eater sent another spell his way and it hit him straight in the chest. Harry crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

When Harry awoke he found himself back in the same old cell. He didn't know how long he had been out and he didn't know if it was a good or bad sign that Katherine and Sara weren't in the cell with him. He was surprised that his scheme worked; he certainly wasn't expecting it too.

Now that he was alone in the cell, it seemed a lot more forbidding. Not that it wasn't like that to start off with, but he knew that Sara and Katherine were alright when they were in the cell, just waiting patiently for whatever was to come their way. Now Harry didn't know if they had escaped and were hiding with the Jillian's or if they were recaptured and killed. Harry shivered, and all he could think was, 'now what?'

After a day of regaining conscious, he was finally taken out of the cell to see Voldemort. Harry had hoped the moment would never come, but now he would figure out if Katherine and Sara were all right.

Once they reached the top of the stairs they opened the door and Harry was once again led to the middle of the circle and forced to bow down. Harry was sweating and he felt like he was going to hurl. What if they were dead? What if they are still alive and being tortured? What if they got away but got lost and died of starvation?

Harry hesitantly looked up and Voldemort and it was as if his face told the whole story for him. His face was contorted in anger-- even more than usual. His red eyes were glaring daggers at Harry. After the Death Eaters got up from their bow, Voldemort did not start the meeting as he usually did, but instead slashed his wand and Harry was sent reeling backwards. He landed hard on his arm and he felt white-hot pain shoot up it. He cringed as he tried to move it.

Something told him that this would not be a pleasant meeting. Harry looked back over at Voldemort who was slouched over in his chair fuming. Against all common sense, Harry smiled, and barely suppressed a laugh. All that crossed his mind was not the pain in his arm, not the horror to see Voldemort mad, but that they escaped alive.

Harry paid dearly when Voldemort saw him smiling; the spell fired at him sent electricity surging through out his body. After the spell lifted, his throat was raw from screaming and he was smoking a little. He slowly and painfully got to his knees, and then he collapsed again. With pain still in his every nerve, he closed his eyes, and passed out in the middle of the floor. They continued the meeting as if he wasn't there.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Ok- lots of things happened in this chapter… sort of. I liked typing the escape plan… good fun. I've got some reviewers to thank!

Lotty- why thank you!

Heksie- Once again… you bet! But don't worry- the chapters are going to be better from here on out- I think… I don't have this story very planed out… but I know DO know the conclusion! Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Scoey- Thanks! I love Voldie's character too! lol

Ilovethestorys- hoped you liked this chapter- I put the wand thing in to action.

Thank you to all my reviewers… since I am feeling nice today you all get two and a half cookies!

Let the reviews roll in baby!


	11. Another Dream

Oooooooooooooootay. Erm… I've got nothing to say until the bottom's authors note… soooo…

HERE IS CHAPTER 111,111,111,11!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Harry awoke in the God forsaken cell again. He defiantly needed a scene change. He tried to sit up, but pain immediately overwhelmed him and he had to lie back down. He closed his eyes tightly, and listened.

The silence seemed to be pushing him down from all sides. If Voldemort's torturing wasn't going to drive him insane, surly the silence would. All he could hear was his own breathing. After a while of the quietness he couldn't take it anymore, so he started to hum.

He didn't know what he was humming or where the song came from but he hummed it confidently, only knowing the note right before he sung it. The song seemed to warm him inside and out. After he came to the final note, it echoed around the cell eerily.

The silence pressed in again, suffocating him. He tried to think of something else, so he thought about the song. He had heard it before… but where? He thought about it hard. Then it struck him.

It was quite possibly one of the earliest memories he had. He saw a figure with fierce red hair and blazing green eyes leaning over his… crib? Yes, it was most defiantly a crib, and the woman starting humming him a song and rocking the crib gently back and forth. It was the song he was just humming. Then a man came in with messy black hair, brown eyes and with glasses. He walked over to her, smiling and started humming along. A lot of his notes were off pitch and he cringed every time he missed a high part. This caused Harry to laugh. Slowly the memory faded.

Harry smiled and started to hum it again and it seemed warmth spread though out his body and put his bustling mind at peace. After humming the song for the ninth time in a row, he decided that he was officially going crazy. He decided to stop the humming and try to get up again.

He was able to slowly able to lean up against the wall in a sitting position. From there he was able to stand up, still heavily depending on the wall to keep him up. Soon he started to walk around the little cell, making sure to stay clear of the door. His arm still hurt badly from the Death Eater meeting but at least it wasn't broken. Then his thoughts turned to Katherine and Sara. He wondered where they were right now. He smiled again. It was comforting to know they were safe.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It seemed she had been running forever. Her arms and legs were cut from running through bushes and braches. She felt Aunt Sara stubble over a rough patch of ground behind her. She may be old but that didn't mean she wasn't strong. She kept running.

When Harry had told them the story about how he got to their cornfield, he said he didn't know how long he had been running. At first she thought that it was impossible, you would have at lease some sort of time perception, but now, she knew exactly how he felt. She didn't know if she had been running for minutes, hours, days, heck even years, but she hadn't stopped. Then she thought about Harry.

She didn't know if he escaped. He had to though; he was the famous Harry Potter and he could escape from everything. Then with out warning she was flying through the air and hit the ground hard. She looked back and saw the tree root that tripped her. Then just as suddenly she felt Aunt Sara trip over her and fall as well. They both just lay there taking in huge gulps of air, while Katherine massaged her rib where Sara kicked.

Finally Sara asked, "Are you okay?" Katherine nodded and slowly sat up. She looked back and felt her spirits lift when she didn't see the Dark Lord's castle or any Death Eaters, but the moment faded away when she didn't see a boy with black hair and glasses running behind them either. She hoped he was okay.

Then after a while she got up and asked, "Should we keep going or make camp?" Aunt Sara didn't reply. "Aunt Sara?" Katherine walked over to her and discovered her already passed out. "Okay, I guess we make camp then," she muttered to herself.

After a while she found a spot that was well hidden by a bunch of vines and fallen down trees. She dragged Sara over to it and lie down her self. She shivered in the cold. She snuggled closer to her aunt for warmth. After a few minutes she also fell asleep.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

-Snap- Katherine's eyes flew open. It was still nighttime and the moon shined brightly. She wildly looked around. She saw that Sara was still asleep and she also saw two figures in cloaks appear around a tree. She ducked so that the two couldn't see her.

As she listened she herd that they were talking. When she could finally hear them they were laughing. "Ha! I'm glad Malfoy got a taste of his own medicine. I think he deserved it! Always going around as if he owned the place."

The other figured chuckled and said, "Well if Potter didn't do it, I would have sooner or later. Except I would've expected better from the great Harry Potter, getting himself caught by Nott of all people…" Katherine's breath seemed to be caught in her throat. They recaptured him.

Her heart was pounding wildly and she was sure that it would give them away. She tried to slow down her thoughts. She waited patiently for them to pass and luckily they didn't even look her way, still joking around about how a defenseless prisoner beat up Draco. As soon as they were out of sight she sat up quietly. She looked over at Sara but didn't really see her. They had Harry. Who knew what Voldemort would do to him, he might already be dead! She felt her eyes start to water.

Then another thought struck her. If they didn't already kill him then surly his life was going to be a living hell. She remembered when they took her and Sara and her from the cell. They tortured them with some spell, but mostly asked questions. She had it cast on her three times, and it was the worst pain she ever felt in her life. She thought it was the worst torturer that they could do, but that was before they took Harry. They brought him back in such bad shape that it was then that she knew that there was no way out. They were all going to die.

Well now things were different. If Sara and her could get out all right they would go straight to Hogwarts. Alert them there. He could still be saved… if they didn't kill him already. With determination flaring in her heart, she couldn't get back to sleep. She decided to wake Sara. "Aunt Sara, get up." She said shaking her Aunt. She groaned in her sleep. "Get up now!" She shook her again and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Wh- what is it dear?" She asked looking around for Death Eaters.

"They have Harry." She whispered urgently. Their eyes met. Sara's eyes flashed with the familiar worry and concern. Aunt Sara sluggishly got up. "Well what are we waiting for?" She said finally standing at her full height. "We have to get to Hogwarts"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

She didn't know where she was, but she had a gut feeling that quite possibly it was the last place where she wanted to be. The familiar dark cell seemed to make her want to hurl with worry. Then she saw something move in the corner.

Katherine quickly crawled over to it and saw with horror that it was Harry- very badly beaten up. "Harry!" She cried and shook him to see if he was conscious. Nothing happened. She was about to try again but suddenly the cell door creaked open, causing her to flinch.

Katherine stood protectively in front of Harry. If anything else happened to him, it would quite possibly kill him. The Death Eater ignored her though, and kicked Harry in the ribs. Harry cried out rubbed his side tenderly. "Up!" Grunted the Death Eater. Harry tried to get up, but then after a good effort he fell back down again. He was too weak to even stand. The Death Eater rolled his eyes under his mask, and cast a levitating charm on him. Soon they were on their way, but the Death Eater didn't bother to lock or even shut the door behind him.

Katherine was thoroughly confused looked after the Death Eater. Did he see her? Katherine followed along, but at a distance behind. After they got to the main room she didn't go in, still afraid of getting exposed. All common sense told her to run for it, but her legs couldn't move.

She peaked around the door. Harry was now in the middle of the circle looking bravely up at Voldemort. The Dark Lord stood up from this throne. He was smiling; it sent chills through out her body. Voldemort circled around Harry. It reminded her of a lion circling its pray.

Suddenly he disappeared and appeared by his other side, leaning in towards Harry's ear. He was barely audible but she still heard him ask, "Are you ready to die Potter?" Harry just looked up at him and spit in his eye. Voldemort smile vanished as he wiped his face. He flicked his wand and it looked like Harry was slapped in the face, but with no hand. "I thought we took all the fight out of you Harry, I am truly surprised. Most people at your stage are begging to die, and I am kind enough to grant death to them."

Harry didn't look scared, in fact his face seemed blank, as if he was forcing to show no emotion… and it was working. Voldemort raised his wand and said, "This time there is no one to save you, and you are in no shape to save your self. Your time has come." Harry simply glared at him and Voldemort merely smirked back, "Good bye Harry," there was a murderous flash in his eye. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light shot out of his wand. Katherine cried out, "NO!" and ran from her hiding spot. It seemed to go in slow motion. Harry didn't look scared; he looked like he was ready to face whatever death might bring him. It hit him in the chest and he closed his eyes as he was flung backwards. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"NO! No! No, no, no," Katherine said over and over she was sobbing and drenched in cold sweat. Her bed sheets were thrown off her bed… 'Wait' she said to herself. She looked around. She was back at the hotel but she was still crying. She tried to calm her self down. It was all just a dream.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Heh- bad place to end it. Oh well.

Anywho I want to thank my reviewers!

Scoey- how dare you not log in to submit a review! lol… hoped you liked this chapter too!

LittleJara- No old Voldie is not fun when he is angry… lol

Ilovethestorys- Awww…

Ktwesterna- I am looking forward to typing that part!

Lotty- HURRAY! I'M GOLDEN! WOOHOO!

Heksie- Help is on the way!

Someone- letmesee… was 2 hours fast enough? lol I like the anon. name!


	12. Hogsmeade

Ok for all of those who read the author note… right after I posted it I decided, "Why sit here for 6 weeks doing nothing? I write the chapter over in a day if I wanted!" So I did… but not in a day.

Well so so so soooooo sorry for the long wait. But here it is!

CHAPTER 12!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

She hadn't had a night where she didn't dream about the cell, Harry and Voldemort. Therefore she had not had a good sleep since, well since Harry woke her up when he was trying to sneak out that one fateful night.

She heard dishes clanking in the other room. Aunt Sara was already awake. Katherine slowly stood up and decided to get ready for the day because today was the day her Aunt was going to apperate them both to Hogsmeade, and then they would walk to Hogwarts.

It had been four days since they escaped, two of which they spent running. Then yesterday they finally stumbled into a muggle town and decided to stay in the hotel. After a good feeding and rest they were finally presentable and he Aunt was now more at ease so she was ready to apparate.

After taking a shower, getting dressed, eating breakfast and brushing their hair and teeth they went down to the lobby and paid. They only had a couple of dimes left. After getting outside they ducked in to a deserted ally. Katherine was instructed to hold on her Aunts hand, tight, and with a 'pop' they were gone.

It felt like all the air was being sucked out of her, her bones seemed to be at a breaking point, but just as suddenly as it started, it lifted and it left Katherine gasping for breath. It took her a few seconds to realize that she wasn't in the ally anymore, but right outside of an empty looking pup called the Three Broom Sticks.

She looked around. The place seemed to be abandoned. There was scorch marks on the walls of some places… probably from the Death Eater attack she figured. Sara and Katherine walked through the streets taking it all in.

Then they approached a gate, which behind it stood a huge castle. There stood Hogwarts. Katherine had only seen it once before when Sara had come to her school reunion when Katherine was 4 or 5. She didn't know that she was a squib then. She had been excided to go to the school.

As they approached it they noticed a huge padlock on the front of the gate. Katherine felt her heart sink. How could she be so stupid? After the Death Eater attack they were sure to rise up the security, and she guessed that even if they were able to somehow get it open the padlock would not be the only obstacle.

Katherine voiced what she was sure they were both thinking, "Now what?"

Aunt Sara smacked her head, and Katherine sunk down to the ground. They were so close to getting the word out, getting Harry out, but it was all shattered by a stupid padlock.

Then a leaky valve seemed to open inside of her. She felt her throat swell up and her eyes water. She sniffed, and the next thing she knew she was crying like a three year old on the ground.

Everything she had been t that a cloaked figure emerged from Huneyduks. He looked over at them, slowing down his brisk walk for a second, but then continued to walk over to Zonko's joke shop.

Katherine was still oblivious to everything going on around her, like her Aunts comforting pats, but she did see Sara crying also, tears like wax dripped down her aged face.

The man that went in to the joke shop came back out a few minutes later, with a pocket full of stuff he just bought. He saw the two sad looking women still there, crying. He couldn't just pass them… they obviously needed help, so he started to walk towards them.

Katherine didn't notice the man until he came with in five feet of them. She looked up and wiped her eyes. The man stopped and asked in a kind voice, "Is everything alright?"

Katherine couldn't bring herself to say yes because everything was far from all right. She was just about to nod instead but then she had an idea.

It was as if a light bulb went on in her head. She took a shaky breath and said, "No everything is not alright, and we need to use an owl… do you have one we could borrow?"

The man replied, "Well I don't have one with me. What's the matter?"

"Well you see…" Katherine started, but Aunt Sara cut her off.

"I'm sorry we can't tell you but it's an emergency. Please sir, we are out of money so we can't buy an owl, so if you don't have one, do you know where someone dose have one, because we need to speak to Professor McGonagall as soon as possible."

The man suddenly looked a little uncomfortable.

"Umm…" he looked like he was arguing with himself. The internal battle only went on for a moment. In the end he sighed and said, "Will you promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you?" They both nodded. "I-- err, go to Hogwarts." Katherine and Sara were overjoyed by this news.

"What? Why didn't you tell us in the first place!" Katherine exclaimed excitedly.

"Because, I'm not supposed to be out here… its against the rules." Stated the man.

"Oh- well then how did you get here with the gate all locked up?" Asked Sara.

The man shifted uncomfortably again, "See I need to know how big of an emergency it is, because if it's… you know, big… then I can get you in to Hogwarts right now."

Before Sara could cut Katherine off she said, "We know where You-know-who's hideout is and if we hurry and get the news out, we can catch him before he moves out." Katherine decided not to bring up Harry yet because here was a chance to save him and she didn't want to be written off as crazy… yet.

Her words seemed to spark something with in the man. He tense up, and he clinched his hands in to fists. He took a few calming breaths and said, "Follow me." Sara helped Katherine up off the ground and they followed the man in to Huneyduks. He quickly made sure no one was there and went to the cellar with Sara and Katherine following close behind.

It looked like Huneyduks used to be a cheery looking place, but now that no one ever came to it the shelves were covered in dust and it looked slightly creepy.

The man bent down and for a moment Katherine thought that he had maybe dropped something but suddenly he swung a trap door open that reviled a staircase going down to who knows where.

"This way," he said going down the steps. Sara and Katherine went first and the man went last closing the trap door behind him.

For a moment it was pitch dark, just as it was in Voldemort's cell. Right before Katherine started to panic the man lit his wand. Then they started down the dirt path.

Katherine was starting to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to trust a person when they didn't even know his name. They walked in silence. Suddenly Katherine asked, "So what's your name," to the mysterious man.

"Ron, Ron Weasley." He replied back.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

I think I needed to write that chapter. It took me forever to get it perfect. I am proud of it.

Here is a shout out to all my reviewers!

ilovethestorys- Thank you… and I know that weird running feeling too… like when you are running the mile for school and you are sure all of your friends are behind you but when you finally look up they are really like a lap ahead of you… lol true story.

Supermal- Yay! My story is "Bloody awesome"! Thankie

Heksie- I know I am evil… along with this sort of little cliffy… sorry for the long wait by they way.

Xcloudx- thanks!

Lotty- way to be specific!

Shelly- Here you go! Once again sorry for the long wait!

I PROMISE TO UPDATE this might be pushing it… BUT IN THE NEXT WEEK!

Please review! This time I am handing out M&M cookies!


	13. Confessions

Hey all you people!

------I updated last chapter for all of those of you that didn't know so you have to go check that one out before you read this one! ------

Sooooooooo yea… I would have posted this up yesterday but my computer was going ballistic so I couldn't. So here it is!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Ron, Ron Weasley." He replied back.

For some reason the name seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't put her finger on it. How did she know that name? She shook it off and introduced.

"I'm Katherine Collins and this is my Aunt Sara." She said motioning to Sara.

"So, umm, how do you guys know about where Voldemort hideout is?"

Katherine decided to say the truth once again with out Harry involved. "We…" she paused to see if Sara would interrupt. When she didn't she said slowly, "-were captured." She heard Ron take a sharp intake of breath.

He paused, as if he didn't know what to say. The best he came up with in the end was, "Are you okay?"

"Yea…" Katherine replied but she added 'physically at least' in her head.

"That's, umm, good. How did you escape?" Ron asked curiously.

Katherine thought for a minute, on how to word it. She looked over at Sara for help but her mind seemed to be in another place. "With the help of another prisoner… he was able to take a wand and break the bars off a window… he wasn't able to get out though." She said sadly.

"Oh…" Said Ron his ears turning a bit pink in the wand light. Katherine saw his hand in a fist again. He seemed to have something against Voldemort… well more than the average person anyways.

After a moment of silence Ron asked slowly, "Have you… heard anything about Harry while you were there?" Katherine tripped and Sara was snapped out of her own little world.

There was a moment of silence and then Sara decided to play dumb and said, "Potter?"

"Yea." Said Ron quietly, which was followed by another moment of silence.

"Umm…" Katherine didn't know what to do, because she knew that if she lied then when they told McGonagall Ron could tell her what she said to them in the tunnel and who would McGonagall trust more, a student that went to her school or a couple of people picked up off the street?

She sighed and looked over at Sara, who seemed to be thinking along those same lines too. "That's what we need to talk to McGonagall about." She said carefully.

At this point Ron had stopped. "You mean you have heard news about him?" He asked sort of breathless.

Katherine really didn't want to talk about this. She decided to keep silent. Ron must have taken it for yes and turned around. He looked between the two for a moment and asked, "Is he… dead?"

Sara replied after the last word tumbled out of his mouth. "We can only speak to McGonagall about this."

"No, please tell me… I'm his best friend. Please," he begged. Then she remembered where she heard Ron's name before…

Harry was talking to them about it when they were playing wizards chess, "My friend Ron taught me that trick," he said after winning.

Suddenly she felt a lot more sympathy towards him. If anybody suffered from Harry "Dieing" it was he. Also she thought if Harry could trust him, so could she. Maybe it would be a good thing if they told him…

"There is some good news and some bad news-" She started out but once again she was interrupted.

"- That we won't be telling you until we speak to Professor McGonagall." Finished Sara.

"No, Sara, we can trust him. Remember when we were playing chess…" She paused seeing if Sara would remember. When she still looked blank she continued. "And you lost…" Still nothing. She sighed, "And he said, 'My friend Ron taught me that trick…'"

"Ohhhhhhhh…." Sara said suddenly remembering. Ron had been watching the scene in confusion. Katherine turned back to him.

"Promise not to tell anybody."

Ron, who had been growing impatient, nodded and said, "Yes just tell me!"

"Ok, ok, good news... Harry is still alive." Katherine stated and waited nervously for Ron's response. At first he stood there swaying on his feet a little, his face blank. Slowly a smile spread on his face. The next thing they knew he was laughing. He even had to sit down he was laughing so hard. After running his hand through his hair a few times he calmed down, and he had tears of joy running down his face. "I knew it… he couldn't just die on us…"

Katherine thought that maybe he wouldn't believe them. She was sort of surprised by his reaction.

Ron had been holding on to that one string of hope the whole time Harry had been missing. All he needed was something like this to happen and suddenly he knew Harry was alive. No one could be so cruel to just come and make these things up… but now that he thought about it he rephrased it to be nobody that was this kind could just come and make it up.

After Ron collected himself again he realized something. "Well if Harry is alive then where is he?"

"Well that brings us to the bad news." Said Sara sadly.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Ron asked his hopes starting to sink again.

"Ron… You-know-who has him." Said Katherine quietly.

Ron gaped at them. There was another, longer silence. Then at last, "Bloody Hell…" Another pause. "How- how long?"

Sara did the math, "He stayed three weeks with us, so about, maybe two and a half weeks." Ron winced. There was a silence.

"Well why are we still waiting here? We need to save Harry." Ron said at last. He turned around and marched down the path again.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It was sort of weird writing that chapter… it just didn't feel right… lol oh well… I tried.

Ilovethestorys- I didn't plan on the person being Ron either until a sudden inspiration hit me… it just sort of worked- lol.

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	14. So it Begins!

OMGSH I AM SOOOO SORRY! My life has been hectic… finals, visiting Madeira (the school I got accepted in to in VA), starting another story, (bad planning on my part) but now… IT'S SUMMMMMEEEERRRR! That means less stress, more time, and more typing! Yay!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Soon they started climbing another staircase and Ron tapped the ceiling with his wand once he could reach it. Slowly it shifted to revile a hole that they climbed out of. When Katherine looked back she saw that they had come out of a statue of a humpback witch sliding back over the hole. Luckily there was nobody in the hall.

Then they went through different corridors and halls. When they passed people they didn't give them notice, which Katherine found sort of weird. It was like they were used to random people walking through the halls in need of help.

When Katherine thought for sure they were lost, they stopped at another statue, but this time it an eagle. Ron said, "Fanged Frisbee," and the bird suddenly came to life and jumped aside to revile a spiraling staircase. They walked up it briskly and there was a door. Ron rapped three times.

Katherine and Sara were starting to feel a little nervous. What if they had come all this way and they didn't believe them. Even if Ron did, did it mean McGonagall would too?

Before they could ponder on it any longer a tired voice said, "Come in."

Ron opened the door and walked up to her desk. Katherine and Sara stayed behind and looked at the office in wonder. There was several spinning items and some that were puffing and smoking. There was a mini library in the back and another staircase that wound up some other place.

Then there were the portraits of the old headmasters and mistresses. Some of them were snoozing and others were awake, looking down at Ron with sad, yet smiling faces. One of these faces was Albus Dumbledore.

Standing behind the beautiful chestnut desk was McGonagall who looked tired and worried. "What is the matter Ronald?" She asked looking between his serious face to Katherine and Sara.

"You have to listen to these peoples stories. They were captured by Voldemort and they think that Harry is still alive." Ron said hurriedly.

McGonagall looked at Ron and then at Katherine and Sara, but before she could say anything Sara said, "Harry _is_ still alive, he was in the same uhh… cell."

There was a pause. "Please explain yourselves." McGonagall said breathlessly, so Sara took a breath and started from the very beginning, when they found Harry in the cornfield. After thirty minutes of going though everything, she finished with, "… and now we are here." Both Ron and McGonagall were staring at them, their mouths agape.

When they started McGonagall thought that they must be lying. Why wouldn't Harry contact them right away? Even if he couldn't get an owl, he could have told Sara to bring him to Hogwarts! But then again, it sounded like it was really Harry, always thinking of others before himself. What struck McGonagall was that they knew that he was struck down with the De Verduistering curse, and nobody else knew that except Hermione, Ron, and herself.

After McGonagall went over the story in her mind a few times, she decided that she had to believe them. Then another voice broke the silence. "Well if these ladies are telling the truth, which I suspect they are, we should start getting the order together."

For a second Katherine and Sara didn't notice where the noise came from. Ron and McGonagall were both looking at the now worried face of Dumbledore. With out question McGonagall went to a coin and tapped it with her wand. It glowed red for a second, and then turned blinding white. Then it kept flashing back to red.

In the next ten minutes, people kept bursting though the door and sitting down in a seat that they conjured. Finally the last person came in. The room was filled with some strange looking people. There was a girl that had electric blue hair but she looked mournful and she was holding the hand of a man with a long scar on his face, which also looked sad, but kind. There was also a man that looked half the size of a giant and had a big bushy beard, who looked the saddest out of the entire room. The oddest looking one in the room though had to be a man with a huge eye that was swirling around as if he was trying to look at every thing at once.

There were also other more… normal looking ones, like a girl with bushy hair sitting next to Ron, who was holding her hand. There were about 20 of them in all, looking almost solemn, except for the one with the strange eye; he looked like he would lash out at anyone that would make him unhappy. Ron also looked hopeful. After a while he grew impatient and said, "McGonagall everyone who is going to come is here, so may we start? Why did you use the emergency coins? What's happened?"

First McGonagall looked at him with the stern look that she gave when a student talked without raising his or her hand, but then she softened up a bit and said, "We've had some break through news. We have reasons to believe that Harry is still alive." She said.

The room burst in to chatter. "Harry's still alive?" "Ha! I knew it!" "This is the happiest day of my life!" Katherine had to look up at who ever said that… it was the half giant looking guy. He was beaming and patting Ron on the back.

McGonagall quieted everyone down. "We shouldn't rejoice yet, because," McGonagall took a breath. "Harry has been captured by Voldemort… These ladies here were in the same cell with Harry in Voldemort's lair, and they said he was in a bad condition." This time the room stayed totally silent. Hermione had her mouth agape, as if she didn't believe that it was happing and Ron still looked hopeful.

"Why I called you all here today… is because we need to figure out how to rescue him." She said looking very serious.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

REALLLLLLY short! So sorry… but at least we are getting somewhat close to the climax! I have a couple of reviewers to thank!

Ilovethestorys- Thanks for sticking with me for the last… uhh… 6 chapters! U rock! For an award you get 10 cookies!

Mac- … uhhhhh… sooo what do you consider "soon"?

!REVIEW!


	15. The Plan

HA! TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE SOON! Here it is!

Chapter 15

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After a lot of brainstorming the Order still had no other plan except to go in there and charge. McGonagall wouldn't agree to it because she was using her brain, unlike anyone else in the room.

"C'mon Minerva… the time we are wasting now is also wasting time for Harry! The sooner we get him out of there… the sooner he'll be safe." Tonks yelled, and was greeted with cheers.

"No, we would all get killed and that wouldn't help Harry's case at all." Lupin said, lapsing in to silence again. So McGonagall wasn't the only one using simple logic.

"We have to come up with something! The longer he is there the faster he is dieing!" Moody yelled. There were nods around the room.

"What do you think we are doing here, sipping tea and talking pleasantly? We're trying to come up with a plan that won't get us all killed!" Sara yelled back. They all went silent, thinking hard. It was as if the volume in the room had been turned off.

Then after a moment Dumbledore's portrait spoke up. "Well it doesn't seem we are getting anywhere tonight, I think the best thing we can do right now is go home and get some rest." He said kindly.

"What? While Harry is still rotting away in a cell? I don't think so!" Katherine yelled. Nods once again greeted her.

"Trust me. I might have a plan… just go home. I will perfect it tonight and I'll tell everyone in the morning." Dumbledore said.

"Why don't you just tell us now?" Ron asked.

"I have my reasons." He replied back. For a second nobody moved.

Then Lupin stood up. "Well you heard the man." He said and walked out. After a moment Tonks followed him. Soon everybody pushed their chairs back and was filing out the door, silently.

Sara and Katherine stood there awkwardly, not knowing where to go. McGonagall walked over to them. "You can stay here, at Hogwarts. I'll show you to your room." She said and walked out of her office. Soon they were going through another maze of corridors and stairways. McGonagall led them to the extra rooms they had there. She opened the door with, "Exploding Snap" and Katherine and Sara gasped. It looked like it could have been a five star hotel room.

"Well I could get used to this…" Katherine said. It had two full sized feather beds with a purple bed canopy and plushy couches. There was a table with a grand chandelier over it and the table was filled with all different kinds of fruits, crackers, and cheeses. There was a walk in closet and a large bathroom with a whirlpool bathtub and a shower and marble counter tops. All in all it looked very welcoming to the weary travelers.

"Make yourselves at home. Breakfast is served at eight, lunch at twelve, and dinner at five. Come get me if you have any questions." She said. They nodded and walked in to the room.

Sara went in to the bathroom and looked around while Katherine went in to the walk in closet. When she walked in she felt a tingly feeling in her stomach and suddenly a wardrobe appeared taking up half of the closet. Katherine looked at it in awe.

Aunt Sara suddenly popped her head in and said, "The bathroom's are amazing!" and just like that, the other side of the closet was filled. She fully stepped in, looked at a blouse, and nodded in approval.

Katherine shook her head. She was going to have to get used to this. Aunt Sara went over and picked out a nightgown. Katherine did the same and changed. Soon she was under a soft comforter and it felt as if the feather bed was sucking her in. "Don't worry Harry," She whispered to herself, "help is on the way." Then she fell to sleep, and for the first time in days, didn't dream about Harry, Voldemort, and the cell, but instead of back when he parents were still alive and everything was peaceful.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

After getting back from leading Katherine and Sara to their new room, McGonagall wearily opened her door. It was starting to get late and it had already been a long day, but it wasn't over yet.

"Minerva, please come here." Dumbledore said. A slight bit confused, McGonagall walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Yes, Albus?" She replied.

"You do want to know my plan, are my correct?" He said. She nodded her head slightly.

"But first you have to agree that you will listen to it all the way through before talking or asking questions. Understood?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Understood." She simply stated.

"First let me start off last year, Harry's sixth year," he started, "When I figured out that Voldemort was using horocrux's and started to search for them, I knew the chances of me surviving were slim." McGonagall already knew about Harry's hunt for horocrux's, because Dumbledore had explained it to her soon after he had died.

"At that same time Voldemort was starting to get suspicious of Severus intentions. Together we made a plan, but he didn't like it at all, and we had several arguments over it.

"I knew that Voldemort wouldn't want to kill who ever tried to get the horcrux immediately, so the plan was that when I knew that I was going to die, I would be able to get back and alert him. Then he would single young Malfoy to come, and he would be the one to kill me. What was to happen after he killed me was that he was supposed to run off to Voldemort and not tell anybody, even you Minerva, what really happened. He was to just tell Voldemort that he killed me.

"But what makes the plan complete was that I told him that if anything like this happened we would contact him, but under any circumstances he cannot contact us, because ever since he became a member of the inner circle he is tracked. Therefore if he sends an owl, it is searched, or if he meets someone in the middle of the woods, he is spied on, so what he has to do is have a diary.

"It is like Riddles when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. He is supposed to write of any Death Eater attack being planed in it, and it sinks in to the paper. Once he is done it goes to the same diary here, but it is always closed. Only when it is opened dose a connection get established, you can read all of his past entries, as well as write to him, and he can write back without anyone knowing, but it is very risky. Voldemort can since magic, and he might figure out where the connection is coming from, it must be used sparsely,"

"I told him that if anything like this would happen, we would contact him and make a plan, and I think now is that time." Dumbledore finished.

McGonagall was baffled. "W-why didn't you tell me this before? We could have prevented this whole Death Eater attack in the first place!" She nearly yelled.

"Bad thinking on my part. I, as many others, thought Harry had indeed passed away, and I thought we did not need it quite yet, but I think that now is as good of a time as any to use it."

McGonagall nodded slowly. Then another thought crossed her mind. "Where is it?"

Dumbledore nodded over to a blank piece of wall, next to his pensive. "Go over to there, tap the wall with your wand three times and say 'Lemon Drops'" McGonagall got up with out question and did as she was told. As soon as she finished it sounded as if thunder was rumbling off in the distance. The wall slowly slid backwards and then to the side and reveled a hole. In the middle of the hole was a stand holding a normal looking violet book.

She walked in and grabbed the book, but before she opened it she looked up at Dumbledore. "Shouldn't we make a plan first?" She asked. "Just so I can get in and out of this quickly?" Dumbledore smiled and said, "I believe that I already have one."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The next morning the Order all went in to McGonagall's office bright and early, eagerly waiting to hear the plan. McGonagall stood up, once everybody was there. They all noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes, as if she had been up all night. "Prepare yourselves." She stated simply. "D-day is tomorrow."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

That "plan" took a lot of brainstorming. I have a white board in my room that is now labeled the "STORY BOARD" and it is dedicated to Dead!... Anyways the next chapter is what you've all been waiting for! The story is drawing to a close, but I don't know how many more chapters that it is going to take. Anywho here's to my reviewers!

Mac- I tried not to wait a month this time… lol.

EveBB- I do have my moments of evil cliffies…

Mpro1- Updated! Hoped you liked the chapter!

I am on a totally sugar high from cake… sooooo

REVIEW IF YOU LIKE CAKE!


	16. Arrivals

I've got nothing to say so…

CHAPTER 16

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Harry tried to move, but a wave of pain shot up his body. He had recently gotten back from torture and he could barely move. He felt dizzy. Why couldn't those Death Eaters just kill him quickly?

'No!' He thought to himself. 'Don't give in… not yet…' He told himself. Right when he was about to drift to unconsciousness, the door awakened him with a bang. Harry's eyes flew open.

They weren't supposed to come this late.

The figure kicked Harry in the ribs. Harry cried out rubbed his side tenderly. "Up!" Grunted the Death Eater. Harry tried to get up, but then after a good effort he fell back down again. He was too weak to even stand. The Death Eater rolled his eyes under his mask, and cast a levitating charm on him. Soon they were on their way.

It was as if waves of pain would hit him every time they took a step. It wasn't enough to push Harry to unconsciousness but it was enough to make him wish it would.

They arrived too early for Harry's taste, but he was just dumped in the middle of the circle. It must have been an important meeting, or they wouldn't have brought Harry.

Then another thought crossed Harry's mind… were they finally going to kill him?

Before he could ponder this any longer. Voldemort stood up from this throne. He was smiling. It sent chills throughout his body, but it didn't show it. Voldemort circled around Harry, like a lion circling his pray. Suddenly he disappeared and appeared on his other side, and whispered something to him. "Are you ready to die Potter?"

Shock passed over Harry's face but then he turned neutral again. Then Harry did something that even surprised himself. He simply looked up at Voldemort and spit in his eye.

Voldemort's smile vanished as he wiped his face. He flicked his wand and Harry felt like he was slapped in the face, but with no hand. "I thought we took all the fight out of you Harry, I am truly surprised. Most people at your stage are begging to die, and I am kind enough to grant death to them."

Harry tried to hold back his fear, his anger, his despair… he forced himself to show nothing. Voldemort raised his wand and said, "This time there is no one to save you, and you are in no shape to save your self. Your time has come."

Harry simply glared at him and Voldemort merely smirked back, but before Voldemort could say anything Snape came bursting through the doors. "Milord!" He said breathless, not even bothering to look at Harry.

Voldemort seemed like he was going to kill Snape right then and there, but before he could do so, Snape blurted out, "We've found the Order's hideout! The Death Eaters you sent out are dueling with them as we speak." This caught Voldemort's attention.

"What?" He asked sharply.

"The group of Death Eaters you sent out a few days ago found the Order's hideout, it's at abandoned business building. 1400 Purnavill Avenue," He replied hurriedly.

Voldemort paused, and then asked, "How many are there?" Voldemort asked.

"I- I don't know… I'm guessing over fifty." He said.

Voldemort smiled evilly, all thoughts of Harry gone. "My loyal Death Eaters! We have at last found the Order's hideout, and we need every single man we've got. Remember that our goal is to slaughter as many as we can. Crabbe, Goyle, Knott! Stay here and guard the castle. For the rest of you, apparate to 1400 Purnavill Avenue. Meeting dismissed!" He yelled.

Immediately there was scattered popping around the room, sounding like hundreds of guns going off at once. Only four stayed, Crabbe, Goyle, Knott, and Voldemort. Voldemort looked back down at Harry. "Tomorrow Potter you will die- for now I will just settle with killing your little friends, what are their names? Oh yes, the Weasley's and the Granger girl… and I will kill them all personally." Harry looked up, for the first time showing his horror.

Voldemort laughed and crucioed Harry. Harry yelled as pain shot up and down his body, over and over. Suddenly Voldemort stopped and said "Put him back in the cellar." Then there was another pop, and Voldemort disappeared.

Harry looked in the spot where the darkest wizard of all time had just been, scared for Ron's and Hermione's lives, as well as everybody else fighting. Before another thought could cross his mind, Crabbe and Goyle picked him up by the elbows, and dragged him back to his cell.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

McGonagall and her army of Order members and Aurors all nervously waited for the Death Eaters to arrive. Snape said that he didn't know how many there would be.

She turned to look how everyone else was fairing in the cold night air. They all looked pretty nervous, shifting their weight from foot to foot. Well, all of the Aurors that dared to come seemed a bit more nervous than the Order members.

Suddenly there was what sounded like scattered gun shots as they all the Death Eaters arrived in a mob a few yards away. McGonagall got in to dueling stance and only hope that Ron, Hermione, and Katherine would get Harry out fast, so they could all apparate away.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Right here!" Katherine yelled over the wind, pointing to a particularly dark patch of trees. The movement made her wobble, and she quickly held back on to Ron before she fell off the broom. Luckily she wasn't the only one new to riding a broom. Hermione was having her own trouble.

"How do you know?" Ron yelled back, lowering himself a bit, but before he could reply suddenly the broom came to a halt, and they were both bucked off it and sent hurtling forwards, landing hard on the ground.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed rubbing his behind. "Good thing we were so close to the ground!" He said and helped Katherine up. Hermione walked up to them.

"Why didn't you get bucked off?" He asked, sounding a little irritated.

"Well after I saw you guys bucked off, you think that I would keep flying towards you?" she stated. "There is obviously some sort of broom barrier, so you can't fly over this patch of woods. I think we are getting close." She said, looking behind them for the first time. Suddenly a castle seemed to vaporize out of nowhere. She gasped. Katherine and Ron turned around to see what she was awing over.

Behind them stood Voldemort's castle.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Sorry it took me so long to update! I was having writers block… nothing new right? lol,

Frostyhogwarts- Cheers to that! lol, thanks!

Mpro1- Updates are always like a miracle aren't they… for me they are at least!

Mac- Thank-you-very-much! lol.

Cle Be- Yay! One of my reviews mentioned cake in their review! –Huggles-

R-E-V-I-E-W!


	17. Out of the window

Sorry for the long wait! My birthday was on the third so I haven't gotten around to typing this story for a while! PLEASE DON'T RIP OFF MY HEAD! Lol…

Anyways the long awaited chapter 17. \o/

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ron, Hermonie and Katherine awed over it for a while. "I didn't realize how big it was from the inside…" Katherine gawked.

Hermonie was the first to snap out of her daze. "C'mon guys, Harry's in there." She reminded, snapping Ron and Katherine out of their trance as well.

"Let's get going." She said and started walking, Ron and Katherine following behind silently. It wasn't that long of a walk, but it felt like an eternity. Soon they were starting to approach the clearing in the woods. At this point Hermonie stopped and pulled something out of her pocket. When Katherine first saw it at Hogwarts she thought it was just a silky blanket… that is until Hermonie draped it around herself and turned invisible. Katherine gasped. Before she could question though, Ron grabbed her by the elbow and walked her to Hermonie, who threw the blanket over them as well. Ron had to bend down so their feet wouldn't show.

With out saying a word they all started the clumsy walk over to the castle, stepping on each other's feet and tripping over the hem of the cloak often.

Finally they made it over to the castle wall and Katherine started to direct them to the window they escaped. She was having a hard time remembering. She would stop, look back, and suddenly keep going, sending Ron and Hermonie for a whirl. Finally she stopped once, looked back, and turned around. Ron finally blew up at her, but quietly. "Urgh! We've already checked this window! Will you just find it already!" He whispered harshly.

Katherine suddenly looked excited and pointed to the barred window they were standing in front of. Ron and Hermonie bent down to examine the room. It was just a hallway, lit up by flickering torches, but what made the hallway unique was a door that's outline glowed purple.

"You think Harry's in there?" Hermonie asked in the quietest of whispers. Katherine nodded vigorously. Hermonie bit her lip nervously and took out her wand. She looked at Katherine one last time for reassurance, but she was already staring at the glowing door intently. If this wasn't the right door, they were screwed, to put it lightly. Hermonie mumbled a severing charm a Ron reached out and caught the bars before they fell to the ground.

Hermonie then took the invisibility cloak off Ron and Katherine and quietly slipped in to the hallway to see if the coast was clear. Ron and Katherine stared intently at the spot where they thought she was waiting for her signal. After a while, they started getting worried. Why was it taking so long?

Suddenly Hermonie materialized right in front of them. Katherine and Ron jumped and had their mouths open in a silent scream. Hermonie found it slightly amusing but she stayed strictly to business. "Coast is clear. Lets go." She said, turning towards the door. After a second of regaining their bearings, Ron and Katherine jumped though the window as well, Ron throwing the bars he was still holding in to the forest.

They examined the glow around the door. To help them out Katherine whispered, "When I was in there, if we got within five feet of the door, it threw us back, not allowing us to touch it. When I was uh… taken out… they used some sort of spell to make it come back again."

Hermonie nodded, thinking. "It sounds like some sort of repelling spell." She said quietly, gently tapping her wand to her temple. After a minute she tried a Latin sounding jinx, but to no avail. She paused thinking again, then said a different spell. It didn't work. She then tried a series of spells, ones that Katherine had even heard her Aunt use when the bathroom door got locked.

Hermonie was trying all the counter curses against repelling jinxes she knew, but she was starting to fell heavy hearted. Finally she was starting to think about giving up and just saying spells off of memory when suddenly the purple outline faded away. She didn't even notice though and kept listing off spells. "Uhh… Hermonie… you did it." Ron said poking her out of her stupor.

She stopped, and was startled to see that he was right. "Oh…" She said sheepishly. Then Ron dug into his pocket and pulled out a knife, very similar to the one Sirius gave Harry in their fifth year, if not the same. He slid it through the lock and there was a click that made everybody's heart soar. Ron pulled out the knife and noticed it was not damaged, so he pocketed it again. Then he reached out to pull open the door slowly.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

McGonagall held her wand tighter as she dueled with a newer Death Eater. She could tell he was new because he didn't use as many unforgivables as the more experienced of them. She was quickly able to deflect a sickly yellow stunner and she was able to catch him off guard with a stupefy.

Then she turned around to help an auror who was having trouble taking on two. She was able to quickly knock him out as well and went looking for someone else to duel when a few of the ministry members gave up their duel and ran. Curious to see why, she looked around a fighting auror in front of her and saw none other than Voldemort standing there. He had a ministry member by the neck and she heard a snap as his neck broke, killing him instantly.

Horrified, McGonagall didn't move, glued to where she was standing. Dumbledore always told her to be prepared for when the time came for her to finally meet the Dark Lord. So when the blood red eyes turned to her, she had already shaken off her shocked face, but she couldn't help her shaking hands. "Hello there Professor, how nice it is to finally meet, and kill, you." He said amused in his own little sick way. McGonagall could only stand there, shaken to the bone.

She knew she had to get out of this trance in order to survive. She surprised herself when she thought 'What would Harry do?' Thinking that, she was able to finally break free of what ever was holding her back and she got in to a battle stance, knowing that she would probably not survive. 'For Harry' she decided in her mind.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

It took a second for their eyes to adjust to the darkness but when the finally did, they saw a figure lying towards the side of the room. When the door opened the figure's head snapped up revealing untidy black hair and glasses. He was looking at the door wearily, not really sure who had come.

"H-Harry?" Hermonie squeaked.

He squinted, looking at her closely, but then his head fell back to the ground. "Darn it. Another realistic dream." He mumbled. They all stood in the door way for a second, not saying anything, but then Hermonie rushed in, picked him halfway up and hugged him.

"No Harry, it's not a dream." She said pulling away, and helping him to his feet.

Ron was already at his side, helping him up as well. "We're here to rescue you," Ron explained smiling. Harry still couldn't believe it and was looking at Ron closely.

"Ron," he said. "Is that really you?" He asked as if Ron would never lie to him.

"The one and only," Ron replied.

"And Hermonie?"

She nodded, smiling.

"And… Katherine?" He asked, as if shocked to find her there.

"Yep, we need to move guys." She said, checking the hallway. "Oh… and," she ran up and hugged Harry, "I'm glad your okay." She whispered. Then pulled away just as quickly. "Lets go."

"So… so this really isn't a dream." He asked, leaning on Ron and Hermonie for support and they hobbled out of the room.

"Nope" Ron simply replied.

"B-but how?" He asked.

"Well it's sort of a long story… so I'll try to make it short. Katherine and Sara came to us after they escaped and we made plans to rescue you. The Order made a fake HQ and reviled it to some Death Eaters so we could draw them and You-know-who out. Katherine came with us for guidance and now we are supposed to get you out as fast as possible so the Order can all apparate away." She said taking a long breath in after wards.

As they approached the broken window Ron said, "Okay, we need to get you up and out of the window… so you think you---"

"Shhh!" Katherine suddenly exclaimed, tensing. The others did the same, looking down the hall. Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle appeared around the corner yelling, "FREEZE!"

Instead of doing that though, Ron broke away from Harry and pulled out his wand. Hermonie quickly handed Harry off to Katherine whispering, "go," and drawing out her wand as well.

For a second Katherine just stood there with Harry's arm draped across her shoulder, but as soon as the first stunner was sent at them, she decided she had to get Harry away. She closed the distance between the window and them, and Ron and Hermonie started dueling with the Death Eaters. "Can you get up yourself?" She yelled over the battle noises. He nodded and Katherine let him struggle though it. As soon as Harry was safely out she followed behind.

"C'mon!" She demanded but Harry stopped her.

"We have to wait for Ron and Hermonie!" He exclaimed.

"We don't have time, if they alert others we will have one heck of a time trying to get out of here! Plus they know where to go!" She said, grabbing him by the hand and running up in to the woods. Harry was having trouble keeping up, but he must have decided she was right and followed behind silently.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Duck!" Hermonie yelled to Ron, and he did so, a flaming orange spell fringing the top of his hairs. Then she leaped out of the way of a killing curse. She retaliated with a few well-placed stunners, but they were all deflected. Ron was by her side, taking on Crabbe.

Hermonie suddenly cast a fire curse at Goyle, and it exploded at his feet, causing his aim to go haywire. A pink spell administered from his wand as he fell back, but it hit the wall, and bounced around the hall like a bouncy ball, until it hit Ron.

Suddenly Ron started dancing. He looked down at his unresponsive feet. "WHAT… KIND OF… DEATH EATER… WOULD CAST… THIS?" He yelled, panting in his effort to stop.

While Ron's dancing had Crabbe distracted, Hermonie cast a stunner at him, knocking him back as stiff as a board. She then checked on her opponent for the first time and she saw that he had hit his head when he feel back and he was also knocked out.

Hermonie quickly counter cursed Ron's jinx and he fell to the floor, exhausted. "Let's go lazy bum, Harry and Katherine are probably already at the brooms by now." Ron mumbled something to defend himself, but Hermonie didn't catch it and climbed out of the window. Ron quickly followed behind, and if they would have stayed for just a second longer, they wound have heard a swish of a cloak and a 'pop' as Knott went to warn his master of what just happened.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

TBC…

Ugh… I had no idea this story would be this long… is coming closer to an end though so HA! To my wonderful reviewers!

Werewolf777- I hope I answered some of your questions in that chapter!

Athenz- It's a size of a book, that's for sure… but I am really trying to complete it, its just hard. Lol.

Mpro1- The Gods must be smiling upon you… another update! Even if it took FOREVER!

With my other story I always ask a question at the end of a chapter so I think I will start on this one too… Who has ever been in a 911 situation? Review if you have or haven't or somewhere in between.


End file.
